For Every Loss There Is a Gain
by Obasan-Kitsune
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are sent to Kagome's time and world right after she left the Warring states Era for good with the Shikon. What will happen when the brothers learn of the stone...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer---- Don't own Inuyasha or Full metal alchemist. (I'm only stating this in the first chapter)

-

Edward lay on the ground as Alphonse charged towards a kid with long hair and dressed in black. Al completely ignored the cry of his name from Winry; before his punch reached the kid his sensei jumped in and grabbed the boy throwing them to the ground.

"Sensei!"

Holding the boy to her she looked down at him. The boy then started to use alchemy and blue sparks flew around them.

"Sensei!" Edward yelled running towards her, Alphonse from the other direction; Izume was lifted into the air by white tentacles only to be thrown away. Aiming the tentacles at Alphonse he shot them at the armor and not only succeeding in pushing him back he took control of Al's arm; Edward ran towards Alphonse with a cry of "Al!" only to be picked up by the controlled hand.

"Brother!"

"It's in the way, that right arm."

Al grips Ed arm very strongly.

"Let's get rid of that unless junk. Those ugly mechanical parts."

"What did you say?" Winry was glaring at the boy while she had her hand on the shoulder of Izume.

"Then give me everything that's left over." He continued not even paying attention to her.

"You!" Alphonse was angry. He reached up and gripped the white tentacles and ripped it out of his body. The boy fell backwards as Al charged.

"You!"

"Al no!" But it was to late the punch landed but was blocked by what the kid had transmuted with.

"Brother, you said that homunculi couldn't use alchemy right? But he's different. I figured out his secret. By forming a circle with his arms, he can change the surface of his body into different substances. His body can change because he is a homunculus! But he can use Alchemy because…"

"Because they're Ed's arm and leg aren't they?" Izume finishes for him and Edward looks shocked.

"My…?"

"They're brother's arm and leg! Give them back!" Al ripped the pointed stone hand apart and threw the rock away.

"You!"

The boy made the stone thing longer and pushed Alphonse back.

"AL!" Edward got up and clapping his hands made his spear; the boy across from him did the same.

"Bring it on!"

And they started their fight.

"Brother!"

"Al! Stop this!"

"What are you saying? He's a homunculus, not a human."

Winry turned and watched the fight progress. The hungry look in Ed's eyes as he sliced the kids shoulder scared her immensely.

"But he's Izumi-san's…"

"That is…"

Just then the two spears flipped out of both hands. Ed knocked the kid to the ground his blade above what was his right arm. The boy just smirked at him.

"Do you want it? My arm that is?"

"It's my arm!"

"You gained something in exchange for this leg right?"

Edward flinched and gasped at the memory of the monster he and his brother created long ago. The boy continued smirking before continuing.

"In exchange for you brother, you paid with this arm." Another memory. "so then, in exchange for taking my arm and leg, what are you going to pay with? The law of conservation."

"Stop playing around!" Ed was about to stab him; Winry gave a cry of "ed!" but a clap made her look over at Izumi. She put her hands to the ground and caused a gap in the ground to form.

"Sensei." The two looked at their teacher.

"Gasp…gasp…Ed, Al I forbid either of you to interfere! This child is…my sin!" she started to cough up blood.

"Sensei!"

The boy taking his chance ran.

"Wait!"

"Winry, well leave the sensei to you." With that Ed jumped over the ridge.

"Wait an minute Ed Al!"

Izumi just coughed up more blood.

The two ran for a few moments only to come across the fuhrer and his secretary.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, I heard that this is the island where you did your training."

"Ed, that women…" Ed looked at him for a moment before looking straight ahead again. "Fuhrer why are you here?"

"We are both searching for the same thing."

"The homunculi?"

"The enemy seems to be calling themselves that. However, do you know how homunculi are created?"

The others just looked at him.

"According to legend, homunculi are the developed forms of failed attempts at body alchemy. It's what you father wrote in his research papers." Edward's eyebrow moved the slightest downward.

"That person…is none of my business."

"Well, it's alright. If that young boy that Lieutenant Colonel Archer found is really a homunculus then it would mean that someone attempted body alchemy in the past."

"No matter what the situation, body alchemy is strictly forbidden. Do you have any idea who that person might be?" His secretary said.

"That aside, isn't the homunculus that escaped…"

"Our subordinates are already pursuing it."

"Excuse me, I do not know. We are in a hurry."

The two walked away.

"Brother…"

"There is no way we are telling them about Sensei."

"That's true but…"

The two entered the area of brush.

-

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was furious. How dare she pull this stunt! He stomped his way towards Kagome pissed beyond reason.

"What, Inuyasha." Kagome snapped at him. It just wasn't fair! He was all nice to her then Kikyo decided to show up and he suddenly becomes a total jerk! Even after all she did for him! What an ungrateful basterd! Kagome sat on the rim of the bone eaters well.

"Where are you going wench?" The half demon growled at her. Kagome could tell he was at the end of his patients.

"Home. And I am staying home." She said swinging her feet over the rim of the well. Kagome just wanted to go home. After all that happened here she was afraid she just could not take much more. It really is a shame that Inuyasha does not have his rosary anymore…

"Hold it there you bitch. Hand over the Shikon no Tama first." Inuyasha held out his hand towards her. Kagome snorted eyebrow raised.

'He expects me to just hand it over? What an idiotic buffoon.'

"No." Kagome jumped down into the well. But she didn't make it far before a hand shot down grabbed her collar lifting her up with ease. Well with all that swinging of the Tetsiaga why couldn't he pick up a women that weighted about one hundred and five?

"Hand it over before I have to kill you to get it!"

"No means no you ass!"

Inuyasha growled and lifted her up higher into the air wrapping his left hand around her neck.

"One last chance." The demon hissed out.

"No."

Inuyasha started to squeeze her neck cutting off all her air supply. Kagome lifted her hands and put them onto his two arms. Concentrating she pulled her power from within her. She spread her power out to her hands.

Inuyasha howled in pain as he dropped Kagome onto the hard ground. She quickly scrambled up and jumped onto the well's wall before she jumped into it. She never looked back and was then engulfed in blue light as she traveled trough time and space to her own time, her own home. As she was floating she put her hands on her neck only to wince in pain. Oh joy, a bruise was already forming.

Kagome sighed.

'This just isn't my day at all.'

Kagome climbed out of the well and opened the door; looking at the sky she noticed that it was waning. It was near nighttime.

"I wish I had someone to love…" She breathed out into the evening air then stopped and looked at the god tree. How odd was that, the tree's natural soothing aura grew. 'Maybe it's pitying me.' Kagome let out a bitter laugh while walking up to the tree. She reached the tree and sat under it, it felt good to feel at peace for one in these past few months.

Maybe she could relax before she went to take care of the bruise. After all it's not like it was going anywhere right? Her eyes almost closed when a bright light invaded her senses. She shielded her eyes and put her hands in front of her face.

"Gahh!" She heard two screams erupt but she couldn't see what was going on, as the light was still too bright to look through.

And with that two crashes were heard onto the solid earth.

-

What was a two-minute run was a five-minute walk. And on the way Alphonse stopped.

"Brother…"

"What is it now?"

"This tree…"

"It's just a tree!"

"No there is something wrong with it."

"What could be wrong with a tree?" Edward marched up to him and grabbed his hand. "Come one lets go!"

A white light shot out of the tree blinding them, blocking their eyes they had no idea what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling….

That's all they seemed to do is fall. It felt like an eternity before they got out of the white light and their screams could be heard.

Edward hit the ground first followed just seconds by Alphonse. But since Ed came first he was crushed under the weight and momentum that his brother's armor created. Alphonse got up immediately when he hurt the cracking of bones. Alphonse started to panic he had no idea what to do! And he had no idea were he was! They were at that tree….their sensei! Well she would be fine on her own for a while she was a strong person after all. Pushing that thought aside he looked around.

"Where are we…?" he whispered out.

"Are you two alright!" Alphonse jumped when he heard a female voice come from his right. He looked over to see a small woman with long raven black hair. She was knelt down next to his brother checking him for life. But she only checked his back. The women looked up and sighed.

"He's still alive. Come lets get him inside, I'm afraid he broke his back in more then one place. Could you…?" She gestured towards the fallen man on the ground. Alphonse nodded and gently picked up his brother.

"This way." Kagome jogged up the house followed by a fast pace walking man in armor that was staring at the shine in wonder. Kagome opened the door for him to walk through. Guiding him to living room she pointed to the couch.

"Set him there on his front if you would." Al did as directed. He was confused; this strange woman just came out of thin air and is helping them. She walked over to the elder of the two and sat down on the floor on her knees.

"I can help him but he will need time to recover. What I am about to do is a power only Miko's have and it will heal him." Kagome looked at the man in armor. "This technique is going to be draining for me so don't interfere."

"Power?"

"Just watch." Kagome closed her eyes for just a moment; placing her hands on Edward's chest her hands glowed a light blue. Alphonse watched amazed as the minor scratches on his brother's face dissolved away. It was amazing to watch and his eyes stared at the blue light emitting form her hands as she moved them over Ed's back. It was almost like watching a moth stare at a flame that it could not reach.

Kagome finished and opened her eyes. Checking his wounds she wiped the sweat that accumulated there.

"He will do just fine now."

"Ummm…. thank you. But who are you?"

"Who am I? Oh I'm sorry. How rude of me! My name is Higurashi Kagome. And you are?" Kagome looked at his face and he noticed a deeper sapphire color for her eyes.

"Elric Alphonse. And the one on the couch is my elder brother Edward. Its very nice to meet you." He tore his eyes from hers only to notice a red-purple hand print on her neck. He winced inwardly, what could have did that? And it looked very fresh…

"Likewise." Kagome smiled. "I'm sure I can trust you to watch over your brother for a few minutes I have something I need to take care of." Kagome stood up and was caught of guard when he asked a question.

"What happened to your neck? If you don't mind me asking."

"I rather not talk about it but if you must know I just got into an argument." Kagome noticed the worry in his eyes and set out to comfort him. "Its alright the argument was worth it." With that she departed from the room.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and opened a cabinet that held a first-aid kit. She opened it, took what she needed and wrapped her wound.

'This feels weird.' She pocked the gauze around her neck.

'I don't have to worry about those to stealing anything because I have very little money and no valuables. But what concerns me is how they just fell from the sky! Where in the world did they come from? Another dimension or was it time travel?'

None of this made any sense to her. And that was saying something since she's seen a lot of strange things. Time travel, demons, hanyous, jewels, people coming back to life and her own power as well. But this was just stranger; they didn't even come through the well!

'Well explanations aren't going to come to me by just standing here. I will get my answers soon. But I have a feeling that they might not have a clue what's going on as well.'

Walking out went out back to were she left her to guests. Noticing Al was just sitting on the floor she decided to sit in her chair.

Silence reigned in the room before Alphonse couldn't take it anymore. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Tell me why did you help my brother and I out?" When he got no answer Al looked at Kagome to see she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Hey?" He waved his hand in front of her face to see her jump out of her seat in surprise.

"Sorry, but I just asked a question and you didn't answer me." He said as he watched her blush in embarrassment.

"No its my fault, I should have been listening. Could you repeat what you said?" She asked, giving him her full attention to him.

"I said, why did you help my brother and I before, we didn't even know each other and yet you took us into your house? Not only that you healed my brother."

"Why? I am not like other people who will watch people suffer in pain." Her eyes glazed over for no more then a second. "Tell me how did you to get here? I mean you are defiantly not from around here is all I can say. No offence though it was just a question you don't have to answer it." Her curiosity sometimes could be the death of her.

"That's something I would like to know as well. We were in a forest, sitting under a tree then all the sudden; a blinding white light came shooting out taking us away from were we were. It felt like an eternity floating in that bright light! Then next thing we know it, here we are at your house."

"I see. I don't know what happened but maybe if you two stick around for a while I can help you. Maybe I can help you, somehow." She looked to be in deep thought.

'Ok they were near a tree like the God Tree when this all happened. But how did this happen? And why. Also where are they from, defiantly not from here or the warring states era but is it possible to have different dimensions? And if there are why are they here and who brought them here?' Kagome's brain hurt from all the questions and with no answers to start on this it was going to be something very hard to find out. That is if she can figure it out. Kagome brought her hands up to her head and rubbed her temples. A head ach was forming.

'What am I going to do with these two? If I let them leave here they will only draw attention. And that could be dangerous.

Kagome sighed.

"I have a theory."

"A theory?"

"But I need to look into it more before I can state it."

Kagome got a nod and she smile. He wasn't stubborn or annoying. She could grow use to his company.

But still this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Alphonse sat in silence brainstorming. He had no idea what was going on at the moment. This woman Kagome was a Miko and could heal people with this strange glow.

Wait Miko? What in the world is a Miko?

"Excuse me? Kagome-san?"

Kagome looked over at Alphonse.

"Yes Al-chan? That is if I can call you Al-chan."

He nodded.

"What is a Miko?"

Kagome looked at him confused. He didn't know? Maybe where he is from they don't have such things? So she set out to elaborate.

"A Miko is a virgin priestess that has special powers to heal and defended people from demons. I myself am a miko but not a very good one. I haven't had much training so I don't know how to completely control my powers."

"Demons?"

"Yes long ago when demons use to exist, Miko's would be assigned to a village to protect the villagers from threats. Also Miko's would protect artifacts from those that hungered for its powers."

"So miko's are always good people with special powers that help people? Are you a special type of a alchemist?"

"Not all Miko's are good. But alchemist? What do you mean by alchemist?" Kagome was confused now. An alchemist. Those excited long ago and only worked with things like potions.

"You don't know what a alchemist is?"

"A person that works with potions?"

Al laughed a little.

"No we use alchemy to change one matter into another matter."

Kagome looked more confused now.

"One thing into another?"

"With equivalent exchange. In order to gain something of equal value must be lost."

"So its kind of like a trade. You have to trade on element to make another?"

"Yeah. But not everything can change into the same thing."

"I think I see."

"How long do you think brother will sleep?"

"I don't know."

She got up and flipped Edward onto this back. Brushing his now noticed blond hair out of the way she noticed how soft it was. And it was long. What was it with almost every man she met had long hair? She couldn't see his eyes but they were probably blue as most are when they are blond. His face was sharp but yet soft in a strange combination. From his relaxed face alone she could say he was pretty handsome. Feeling his forehead she couldn't help but feel how soft the skin was.

"Kagome-San? How is he?"

"He's doing just fine Al-chan. No fever and I bet he will be up by tomorrow at the latest."

"Really?"

"Really." Kagome smiled. Wow it was just so weird to be able to smile so easily now. It has been a long while since she had to opportunity to do that.

"Would you like anything to eat? I'm going to make some supper." Kagome offered to him.

"No I'm not hungry."

"I see. After the shock of today I would be the same."

Kagome walked away into her kitchen missing Alphonse's posture go from rigged to slumped as she walked away.

"That was close…" was whispered out shakily.

-

Kagome opened the fridge before she winced. There was barely any food in it at all. Just some lunchmeat, milk and old cabbage at the bottom.

"Sandwich."

With her choice of supper decided, (not like she had any other choice but to starve.) she made her food and a glass of milk. Eating it she looked outside the window. Night had descended its blanket over the sky leaving holes just for the stars to shine through. It was getting late. After eating she decided to go to bed too sleepy to take a shower.

-

Ed grunted twitching in his sleep. Alphonse looked over to see this huge _fat_ fur ball lying on Ed's stomach. By the looks of it that fur ball was making it hard to breathe. Al reached over to touch it but it moved causing Ed to twitch again. Al picket up the fur ball and turned it to face him. Once facing him he realized what it was. A cat. No a _huge fat _cat that stared at him with no reaction at all; the cat in fact looked bored.

"Meow?"

Al set Buyo down and pushed him away. But the cat just jumped up and lye on Ed again cutting of the precious air supply needed to keep his heart going.

Al picked him off of Ed and watched as Buyo kept jumping onto Ed. Al was starting to get frustrated with the fat cat but did nothing to hurt him.

Kagome walked down the steps to see Al trying to get Buyo of his brother Ed but Buyo only kept jumping up.

Kagome chuckled as she watched the scene.

Al stopped holding Buyo in his hands and blinked.

"Here let me help." Kagome smiled and walked over to him taking Buyo out of his hands. She then set Buyo him his lap and watched as Buyo settled down on his lap purring.

Kagome laughed. "That is my cat Buyo. I'm afraid he was just looking for some attention. Scratch behind his ears." Al did and Buyo started to purr louder.

"If Edward has some trouble while he is still asleep just yell for me ok?"

"Ok."

Kagome got some pillows out and then two sheets. It was to hot for blankets. She tossed his to him before setting out to make Ed comfortable. Finishing she set out of the room leaving the door open.

"Good night."

"Night."

She went straight to her room as fell asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping signaling it was morning and time to wake up. Kagome groaned. Oh how she hated birds…

Getting up she set out for her morning routine.

-

Birds where chirping Making Ed groan. How he hated birds… rolling over thinking he was in a bed, he was not prepared to fall to the floor. His fingers twitched for a moment in annoyance.

"Brother! Are you ok?"

"Al?"

"Yeah it's me."

Edward sat up and looked at his surroundings. Where were they exactly? So he decided to ask.

"Where are we? Last thing I remember was being outside in the forest and then that bright white light…Sensei! Where is she? Is she ok!"

"I'm surprised that you even remember with that lousy memory of yours. And I'm sure sensei is fine she a strong women."

"Hey!"

"Well…"

-

Kagome sighed in bless. A nice cold shower in the summer felt good. Turning off the water she stepped out only to come face to face with a full body mirror.

'I forgotten that was there…' Kagome tried to ignore it as she got dressed in jeans and a black shirt and wrapped her wound. But her reflection just seemed to call out to her and she had to look. Staring at it she wondered how anyone could have mistaken her for Kikyo, sure her hair was the same color (different highlights) but it was wavy. But everything else was different. Kagome couldn't tare her eyes away for some reason, her reflection seemed to smile at her, her mirror reflection looked into her eyes and like a spell Kagome started to remember things she didn't want to. The past… oh how she hated the past…it made her want to do things she knew she would regret.

In a last attempt to save her sanity she punched the mirror.

-

"And that's all I know."

"So we landed on the ground I was smushed and this Kagome healed me with this strange power?

"Yea. But do you still hurt somewhere?"

"No. But where is this Kagome person?"

"Kagome is upstairs. She has been there all night."

"Probably getting ready for the day. If she is like Winery she will take _days_ before she comes down."

It was then that the sound of glass shattering rang through the house. Looking at each other they both bolted up.

"What…?"

"Kagome-san!" Al ran up the stairs. Edward perused.

"Kagome-san!" Alphonse yelled again.

"Al-chan? What's the matter?"

"Kagome-san what happened I heard glass shatter! Your hand! What you do!"

"I kind of punched the mirror…"

'What the…' Edward got his first look at Kagome to see she was quite pretty. No that was an understatement. But he just couldn't see her eyes. While scanning he saw her holding her right hand in her left. It was covered in blood.

Edward walked up and grabbed her hand. Kagome gasped and looked up slowly right into golden eyes. Another gasp was released.

"Come lets get this washed off. Do you have a first aid kit?"

Before Kagome could speak Al cut in.

"But why not just heal your self Kagome-san?"

Kagome sighed looking at Alphonse.

"I can only heal others but not myself." Kagome felt sheepish. She could save all these lives but when it came to her own she couldn't do a thing.

"That's strange…"

"Then stop standing here and lets get this wound clean."

Kagome looked at Edward and nodded.

"You can let go I'll take care of it."

Ed nodded and let go. Kagome walked into the room about two steps away and soon the sound of running water was heard.

"Was that Kagome?"

"Yep."

Edward shifted and started to walk after her but unnoticed to him a small puddle of blood was on the floor. He slipped and fell with a loud thump on his ass.

The running water stopped Kagome stepped out.

"Are you alright?" the concern could be easily heard.

"Yeah, just slipped." Ed looked sheepish before standing. He noticed the pair of tweezers in her left hand.

"Are you left handed?" he gestured to her hands.

"No."

"Then you will most likely need help with getting the glass out of your hand."

Kagome looked down and nodded.

"But I have a better pair in my room. These ones are to small."

Kagome walked away not expecting them to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sat on her bed. She gave up a while ago when she couldn't get the glass shards out of her hand with her left hand. The other option? Edward was currently pulling the shards out of her hand. Kagome made sure not to wince when he pulled out a particular large piece, now that one hurt!

Now he was rubbing the disinfectant on her cuts. He didn't need to do that so she went to tell him to stop but he had a completely focused look on his face. Deciding to let it go she even let him wrap her hand up.

All the while Alphonse was asking her questions about why she couldn't heal herself.

"But that doesn't make sense!"

"Not everything has to make sense to work Al-chan. Look at my powers I need not give anything but my energy to make it work."

"But that makes sense there! But why cant you heal yourself doesn't!"

"It's probably just that my body is so use to my power that if I were to use my power on myself it would just flow into the injury and do nothing to help. Does that make sense?"

"It sort of does." Ed finished wrapping her hand and let go.

"But what doesn't make sense is were you got such power like this." Edward said.

"Its genetic. By the way how do you feel? Any pain in your back?"

"No in fact it feels better then before."

"That's good to know."

Edward stood up and walked over to his brother. Kagome looked over to where he was sitting just a moment ago before she just busted out laughing. Alphonse saw what she was laughing at and couldn't hold it in. Both were laughing so hard while Ed's face came to match his coat. There on her blanket was a bloody ass print.

Kagome grabbed her ribs that were aching from the pressure. Her neck also started to hurt and she knew that she had to stop but it was just to hard to. When Edward took off his cloak she just laughed harder if that was possible. She paid the price for not stopping when her laughs became coughs. Her coughing was harsh and looked painful. Uncoiling from her little ball she looked at her hand and found fresh blood covering it. Sighing harshly she stood up whipping her mouth with the back of her blood soaked hand.

"Kagome-san are you alright?"

"Yeah." Her voice was scratchy. "Excuse me." Kagome left the room.

Edward fell silent as she walked out of the room. He had a thoughtful expression on his face alerting Al that something to his was amiss.

"Be careful Al." It was spoken barely above a whisper.

"Why?"

"Because something seems out of place here."

"Out of place?"

"Who would help to completely total strangers and even let them in their house to wonder?"

"I…"

"Exactly. And there is something wrong about that women."

"Kagome-san?"

"Just being around her makes me feel like that tree did. _Too _relaxed. She could be plotting something behind our backs."

Alphonse hesitantly nodded. "It could also be her Miko powers."

"Ever hear of a Miko Al?"

"No…"

"There you go."

Kagome stood outside the doorway listening. She understood why they wouldn't trust her at first but she hoped that maybe they would sometime soon. Especially if she was to help them get back to there era.

Kagome walked into the room with a soft smile.

"Here give me your cloak. I'll wash it with my blanket." She held out her hand and looked him straight in the eyes. He met her match for match and they stood rooted for a few moments before he handed over his cloak. She took it and pulled her blanket off her bed; walking out of her room she turned around and looked at them both.

"I have nothing valuable in this house for stealing nor do I have much money so feel free to search my house until your hearts content." With that she turned waved her hand in a dismissing wave and walked away.

Bother brothers looked at each other. Did she hear their conversation?

-

Kagome put the huge blanket into the washer but noticed there wasn't space for the cloak. Sighing she put the laundry soap in, closed the lid and held the cloak out in front of her.

'Edward must be my height…' She turned it around and saw a strange symbol on it.

'It looks like a cross with a question mark in it, two small wings on the side and a crown on the top. I never saw anything like it before. I wonder what it means.' Kagome looked closely at it but only sighed and set it on top of the washer.

'I need to get a dryer.' The thought was dry and full of annoyance.

"Kagome-San?"

Kagome looked up the steps to see Alphonse standing there.

"Yes?"

"This is your cellar?"

"Yeah."

Alphonse nodded before walking back up the steps into the house. Kagome hopped that they didn't find the radio that is if they never saw one.


	6. Chapter 6

After Kagome had left the room Edward began his investigation of her room. When he found nothing out of the ordinary he left and started to check other rooms. Alphonse just followed before Ed looked at him to look downstairs.

Now he was downstairs searching. For what? Even he had no clue. Alphonse found a door near the kitchen that lead to a cellar; Kagome was down there. The kitchen had nothing suspicious neither did the bathroom. By the time he got to the living room Edward was standing there grumbling about how he hated big houses and mazes. Al only chuckled before helping in their search.

Looking at this black box he wondered what it was. It was made of metal and had these strange smaller boxes on each side of it. The front of the smaller boxes had small holes in it. The larger box had all these different buttons.

"I wonder what this is…" Edward watched as Al poked it.

Ed just looked at the box before walking in the other direction.

Alphonse pushed a button that on the top said stop but nothing happened.

'Strange…' Alphonse pushed another button this time that read radio and jumped when **_loud_** music blast out of the strange black box. He covered where might have been his ear if he had them and realized that not only did it blast strange music there was a male voice singing.

_Master, Master, Where's the dreams that I've been after?  
_

Al back away further away from the black box, the way the voice was spitting them angrily was kind of scary.

_Master, Master, You promised only lies!_

Al looked over when he was his brother run into the room, hands coving his ears to try to stop the loud music to invade his ears.

_Laughter, Laughter, All I hear and see is laughter!_

Edward looked at the black box before he ran over to it. Ed looked at the machine, he never seen anything like it before so he had no clue what to do to stop the horribly loud music.

_Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cri…!_

So he did the only intelligent thing men do when they don't know how to fox a problem, he smashed it with his fist. Parts went flying everywhere and the black box made on last 'zap' sound before it grew quite in the house once more.

-

It was silent in the cellar. Kagome decided to give them five more minutes before she headed upstairs.

_Master, Master, Where's the dreams that I've been after?_

'What the…? I think I'm hearing things. I here Metallica's music for Master of Puppets…'

_Master, Master, You promised only lies!_

'Wait a minute…' Kagome groaned. She should have known that they would have gotten to her radio. It was only a matter of time.

'Why me…'

_Laughter, Laughter, All I hear and see is laughter!_

Kagome calmly walked up the stairs and walked into the room. Looking over she saw Edward make his way to the radio. He was looking for a way to shut it off.

_Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cri…!_

The radio was smashed. Kagome looked at the scene for a little while before sighing and rubbing her temples. She should have known men always seem to just destroy something when it doesn't do what they want it to do. At least that's from every male she met so far…

'Why me…why me…why me…' she repeated in her head like a mantra. Kagome sighed; the gods don't seem to like her very much…

At the sigh bother of the Elric brothers looked over at the Miko they saw her rubbing her temples and looking at the floor.

'Looks like I will have to buy **another** radio…that means shopping…' Kagome groaned in misery.

'And if I go shopping that means that I might see my so-called 'friends' again, not to mention Hojo.' Kagome cringed in fear at that thought, seeing Hojo again is like a nightmare come true.

"Kagome-San…?"

Kagome looked up at the two.

"Its ok, I'm fine."

"About that black box…"

"The radio? It's ok I'll just have to buy another one… hope I can afford it." Kagome whispered the last part.

"Radio? That was a radio?" Edward looked at the smashed pieces.

"Yeah. Never seen one before did you?"

"Yes we have not like this before…" Al looked back at the busted up radio.

"Really…Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking what year was it?" Kagome wanted to cringe. But this info was crucial to her theory. And once all the facts were gathered she would elaborate what she thought and maybe from there they could come up with a way to get these two home. 'Before they destroy more then I can replace.'

"Year?" Edward's eyebrows shot up.

"You see the year right now here is 1997 and we are in Tokyo."


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome expected this reaction. Edwards's pupils grew larger making the golden color become nothing more then a riming color. Alphonse just stood rigged in shock.

1997? But that cant be…

"You're lying! We are not in 1997, nor this Toko place!" Ed grabbed Kagome by the collar of her black shirt with both hands and started to shake her senseless. Alphonse was standing still in shock to do much of anything; his brain didn't seem to want to accept what was just told.

Kagome just took the shakings and the yelling. After all why not let him tire himself out first so that he would listen easier. Edward stopped shaking her after sometime and the sudden stop made her queasy. Looking forward she tried to find something to focus on only to lock eyes with angry molten gold eyes. They seemed to glow just like Inuyasha's but if only she looked should she have noticed that the golden eyes were glowing differently then his. Her irrational dizzy mind told her she was being chocked by the hanyou she had met so long ago. Her throat closed up making it hard to breath.

"Hey? Are you ok?" But she didn't hear that as she brought her hands up to Edwards's arms. Her mind wasn't among theirs at the moment. Edward loosened his grip and watched in wonder as her hands started to glow. And the next thing Edward knew was being shot in the stomach into the paper wall behind him breaking it.

Kagome's hyperventilating body screamed get away run run run! And run she did. Covering her coughing mouth she bolted past Alphonse and Edward's bodies and out of the house. Alphonse picked Edward up and put him on the couch before taking after Kagome.

-

Kagome kept running, not caring were her legs would lead her. Behind her was Al but he was at a very far distance barely in sight. Kagome ran past people on their daily work and past buildings until her legs slowed to a stop and she stood at the pond in the middle.

Kagome had no idea why she ran. Now that her brain was coming back to her, her lips twitched upwards. It seamed that all those fights she was in might not have come in handy after all…

-

Al almost missed it when she ran into the park ignoring the stares he was getting he walked slowly up to her in hopes he would not run.

-

Kagome looked down at the pond and sighed. She could hear footsteps behind her and knew who it was instantly. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Al and smiled. She then turned around and chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that. It was survival instincts."

Phones walked up to her and looked at her sheepish face.

"Survival instincts?"

"I've been in a lot of fights that required me to hit and run as fast and far as I can."

"_You_ where fighting?"

"Yeah and that's also where many of my arguments came from."

"And from an argument with someone you got chocked?"

"Well it was the first time he chocked me. I just wouldn't give an old friend what he wanted so it resulted in an argument."

"What did he want?"

"A precious item of mine. But enough about me is Edward ok? I didn't hit him to hard did I?"

"He's on the couch unconscious."

"Then lets go take care of that."

-

When they got to the shrine Edward was standing in the yard looking pissed. His eyebrow was twitching, his arms crossed and his left foot was tapping on the ground. Alphonse knew that stance very well as he lived with him his whole life.

Kagome approached Edward slowly afraid that one fast movement might set in off.

"You are lying."

Kagome jumped but looked at the man tense. She then relaxes and sighed. The Miko always hated explaining things, as she was never any good at it.

"You're trying to trick us!" He pointed his finger at Kagome.

"I am not. And I can prove it to you what year it is and how far technology has taken us."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Kagome brushed past Edward into her house. If he wanted proof she would give him proof, but first she had to pick up the shards of that radio before Buyo gets hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Alphonse looked at his brother.

"Maybe we should go inside?"

"No."

'I don't want to be near that girl and her calmness unless its necessary. I'm become to soft too fast. And she's got you all relaxed Al. Don't worry ill save you.'

Al shook his head, his brother was just too stubborn and he could clearly see that there was no point to standing out here. Maybe Edward was trying to be macho?

-

Al found Kagome picking up shards of the black box that Ed destroyed earlier.

"Would you like me to fix that?"

Kagome looked up at him.

"I don't think you can fix that. Its in shards!"

"Just watch me. Put those pieces down on the floor."

Kagome just shrugged and put them on the floor. Stepping back she watched in wonder as he drew a circle with peculiar symbols in it. He then crossed his hands over the symbol and a flash of light erupted. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment to block the invasion before opening them. Her eyes widened when she saw her radio in perfect condition.

'Amazing…' Kagome picked it up and put it on. Soft music played through and that was enough to satisfy her. Then she remembered something about alchemy.

"So was this alchemy? Are you and alchemist?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder you knew so much about them. But this is amazing. If I could do this I wouldn't have to…" 'If it can change one item into another as the vague idea, I wouldn't have to worry about food and I would have a dryer!' Kagome smirked.

"Kagome-san?"

"Sorry, yes?"

"No you were just standing there staring. Is something wrong?"

"No! Just thinking about what I would do I If could do what you can do."

"What would you do?"

Kagome walked over to a drawer and drew out her wallet.

"I would get myself a dryer." She chuckled.

"Come let's go I think we left your brother out there long enough."

Alphonse nodded.

-

People started in wonder. They never had seen the likes of it before.

Alphonse turned and looked at Kagome.

"Why are they staring at me?" He whispered.

"No one ever walks around in armor. Just ignore them."

I was getting annoying already for Kagome. From what she can tell is that they have seen cars before but that's about it. This came to the conclusion that they have some experience with some electricity. Edward had his head in his hands walking to her left looking around at the sites to see.

"I need groceries so lets stop in this store."

Kagome didn't wait for any response and turned into a store.

-

Kagome purposely looked at their colanders.

"Look at this you two. I'm sure you have seen a calendar before ne?"

"We aren't stupid." Edward snapped.

"Then look at the year on every single on of them." She handed him the one she was holding before walking away with her basket.

"Brother?" Alphonse watched as he flipped through all the calendars. At the last one he twitched and his face looked like a cross between annoyance and surprise.

"They all say 1997."

-

First calendars, then how produce was canned and boxed, and finally they were in the section to get milk.

"Are you satisfied?" Despite Edwards stubborn streak he was naturally curious about things and now was poking the mist maker to keep veggies cold. (In section with milk.) Edward just ignored her and continued to examine the machine. Kagome just sighed and looked at Alphonse that was standing next to her looking at the eggs.

"They are kept cool by the mist and the metal." Kagome said to him as she picked out milk looking at the date.

"Is that…?"

"It can't be…!"

"Yes it is…!"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome dropped the milk she was looking at and twitched. Her eyebrow twitched and she got a weird look on her face. Alphonse just looked at her before three girls came running up. Ed looked over to Kagome just in time to catch the weird expression before a forced smile came to her lips.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! It's been awhile." The dread was dripping from her voice

"Kagome! How have you been?"

"How's that body of yours? With all those illnesses are you getting any better?"

'Illnesses?' Edward started at the side of her face eyebrows crinkling in thought.

"Kagome-san?"

Kagome looked at Alphonse.

"Are you sick?" Kagome couldn't even respond.

"You know Kagome?"

"Who are you?"

"You don't know about her illnesses!"

Kagome just sighed; the gods really didn't like her much.


	9. Chapter 9

Illness? She's sick? But that can't be she looks perfectly healthy!

Edward marched up to Kagome and grabbed the cart out of her hand. The five of them started at him in wonder.

"Your sick?" it came out harsh.

Kagome glared at the three girls. They always made everything worse!

"I…"

"Oh! Who are you?"

"He's so cute Kagome!"

"Is he your so called possessive boyfriend?"

"I thought he was taller! This guy is short…"

Edward twitched in annoyance. Not only were these three interrupting they where calling him short. Wait short…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FLEA-SIZED ULTRA SHRIMP!" Before Ed could harm them Al was holding him back. Kagome took this as her Qué.

"Well I would love to talk but I got to go! Bye bye!" Kagome ran around a corner followed by Alphonse who was dragging a yelling Edward. People stared at them as they ran by.

-

Once in an isolated isle Kagome stopped and turned to the two. Edward had calmed down some but his grip on the basket was still pretty strong.

"Answer my question."

Kagome just looked at him.

"Answer damn it!" he waved the basket making a potato fall out unnoticed by the three.

"I'm not sick. I had a problem a long time a go that required me to be absent from those around me. When they started to wonder what I was doing my grandfather told them I was sick with an incurable illness."

Edward lessened his grip on the poor plastic basket and looked at her.

"Kagome-san? Does this have to do with all those fights and arguments?"

Ed looked at Alphonse. "Fights? Arguments?"

Kagome nodded.

"I had no choice to fight though. My life isn't all sunshine. But enough about that please. The past is the past and I would like to go home." Kagome took the basket and started to walk away. Edward and Al looked at each other before taking after her.

They caught up with her when Al slipped on the lost potato. Falling forward he fell on Edward; Kagome who just turned around to see it they were following smashed into Edward. As the three fell to the ground the two's lips meet and a soft kiss. Alphonse shot up and in seconds Edward and Kagome were on their hands and knee's crawling away from each other. Al looked confused but let it go.

-

They left the store without much more hassle. Kagome didn't have enough money for the food so she had to write out a check. Asking the day before writing it out. Edward had heard the exchange and finally sighed. So it really was 1997.

But where in the world did that put them? Is this the future? Or is this the future of another world? Why where they here? What purpose could this event have to benefit them? How would this help them get their bodies back? None of this made sense at all.

"Kagome-san?"

Ed looked over to see that Kagome had stopped. She was looking down the street in front of them at something. Before they knew it she dived into the nearest bush with the groceries. Ed raised his eyebrow.

What in the world is she doing? They looked up the street to see a man pass by. When he rounded the corner Kagome crawled out of her spot. Brushing leaves and twigs from her hair she stood up and pulled the groceries out.

"Sorry about that. I know him and I don't want to talk to him."

"Why?"

"He is in love with me and wont stop asking me out on dates." Edward felt a flash of jealousy. Did she accept them?

Kagome looked over her shoulder to where the man had left.

"His name is Hojo. He's kind of a major sissy."

"Sissy?" At the word sissy he felt relief. So she didn't like him. wait? Why did he care?

"He use to bring gifts for my so called illnesses. Plus the one time I went with him to see a movie we ended up watching a chick flick. He _cried_ at the end." Kagome chuckled out.

"Chick flick?" Edward liked her chuckle, it sounded timeless and free.

Kagome started to walk forward again towards her shrine.

"A girly movie. It has romance and no action or fighting. If I remember correctly I fell asleep during it."

They turned the corner.

"Movie?" Alphonse looked confused.

"A movie is made of moving pictures and has sounds. Its like taking a whole bunch of taken pictures of Edward running stacking them in order and then flipping through them really fast making him look like he is actually moving."

"I see…"

Kagome knew the concept was too hard to grasp and just let it go. See turned to look at the steps of her house before taking the first step. Kagome froze as a chill ran up her spin. Something wasn't right. Out of place if you wish to call it. The god's tree happy relaxing aura was gone…

"Kagome?" Edward had walked up five steps already. "We can go inside now. I believe what you were saying is the truth…Kagome?" Edward waved his hand in front of her face.

Kagome blinked before handing Edward the grocery bag.

"What the...?"

"We have trouble. This is unexpected." With that Kagome went up the stairs leaving the two brothers confused.


	10. Chapter 10

One jump was followed by another as one person followed another. Step step step, the footsteps from both were soft and barely heard, not even animals reacted since they could barely hear them. A streak of red was perused closely behind by red and white.

"Do you think that she is back in the here in this time by now?"

"Yeah, I can smell her scent strongly now. But it's mingled with two others."

"Two others? Humans?"

"Yeah, but only one. The smell of a human male and metal."

"Metal? Are you sure?"

"Positive Kikyo."

"But what could she be doing to smell like metal?"

Inuyasha shrugged as he jumped from one tree to another. He really didn't care.

-

Inuyasha picked Kikyo up and jumped up all the steps.

"I don't sense anyone home."

"What!"

"She must have left, this makes it all the more perfect. Lets make a surprise attack. That way the battle will be in our favor."

Inuyasha nodded.

-

Edward looked at the grocery bag that was shoved in his hands before stuffing them into his brother's hands and ran up after Kagome. He stopped in front of her about two steps up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"…"

"Hey! Listen when I'm talking to you!"

Kagome looked up to Edward.

"Something has come up."

"Something? What could just 'come up' when we were with you the entire time!"

Kagome sighed.

"Kagome-san?" Kagome looked behind her at Alphonse and knew she was cornered.

"You guys remember me saying about fighting right?"

Both nodded for her to continue.

"The peace in the god tree is broken. Someone that wishes to invoke harm as intruded on this shrine."

"Peace from the god tree?"

"The tree that you two were under before you were transported here was another version of the God Tree. The tree you sat under felt very peaceful right?"

She got a nod from Ed.

"The peaceful felling is gone. Nothing is emitting from the tree, its gone silent and it bathers me tremendously. Something with bad intentions has approached my shrine and is on this very soil."

"But how can you feel the tree from here? I don't feel anything strange." Alphonse looked around there was nothing out of place.

"As a Miko I am more in tune with aura's. Its only a bonus that I was born here and have spent all my life near that tree."

"Be on your guard. I have a very bad felling that I know who is here."

The brothers looked at each other. What in the world was going on?

-

Arriving at the top of the steps Alphonse set the groceries on the bench next to the tree.

"They in the house."

"The house?"

"Yes."

"Then leave it to me."

Kagome looked at Edward. Did he just say what she thought he just said…?

"No, you have no idea what they are capable of!"

"Then I will just have to find out!"

Edward ran towards the house. He had no idea why he was doing this at all, maybe it was her calming affect she had on him. It was hard to stay mad at her but this was worse! The need to protect her was settling hard in his stomach. Flinging open the door he called to Al to watch over her.

Kagome watched him go annoyed. She could fight her own battles! But she sent a prayer to the gods that he would be all right.

"I'll need my bow and arrows."


	11. Chapter 11

Edward was alert to every sound in the house. The ticking of the clock sounded to loud to his ears. Adrenalin pumped in his veins, making him ready for anything. Opening the room to the living room he jumped out quickly ready for an attack. His transformed blade gleamed in the darkness. Relaxing for a moment when nothing jumped out he heard the sound of a blade being drawn and dodged just in time from a huge black that was trying to strike his back.

-

"They are outside the house now." Kikyo whispered to Inuyasha.

"I know."

"Should we attack separately? I'm more then a match for the girl."

"Right. I'll get the boy while you take care of the wench. Be careful my love, I don't want you hurt." Inuyasha whispered to her.

"I will live, and when I get the rest of my soul and the Shikon. I will live." Kikyo whispered before she kissed him.

"Go the male is approaching the Living room."

Kikyo nodded and left through the window.

-

Kagome was running to her storage shed with Al following just seconds behind when an arrow came flying making them separate in different directions. Quick thinking had Al drawing another alchemic symbol on the ground. Just as Kikyo shot another arrow a hand made of stone shot up and captured Kikyo in its grasp; crushing her bow and her arrows.

The arrow missed its mark as Kagome got to the shed. She hopped Al would be ok for a few seconds because Kikyo could be ruthless when she wanted to be. Running out she saw that Alphonse had Kikyo in a…giant hand?

-

Inuyasha had tried a stealth attach and almost had the boy before he dodged it. Edward had dodged just in time. Now the little squirt was charging. Locking blades together they each growled before Inuyasha pushed him away. Edward did a back flip landing on the feet. Inuyasha twitched. This was getting annoying.

Ed ran forward and soon they were in a clash against blades over and over. They knocked over some furniture as they blocked and swung at each other. But soon Inuyasha pushed Edward back and jumped back. Ed looked confused but was soon answered.

"_**KAZE NO KIZU!"**_

The attack flew out toward Edward. He stared for what seemed like to long time in shock before he clapped his hands and pushed his hands to the ground. The ground moved up and blocked the fatal attack from killing him. The remains of the attack destroyed the room letting the midday sunshine into the kitchen making both look like gods at war. The dirt/paper wall that took the attack was crumbled around them, as they got ready to attack once more. Edward charged forward with a battle cry and swung his sword at Inuyasha, who blocked the attack with his sword.

**Clank**

**Clank **

**Clank**

This is how it went, attack block until Inuyasha did something unexpected. He ducked under Edwards arm and his sword struck into Ed's stomach. Drawing the Tetsiaga back from his opponent's stomach he was showered with blood. Ed stumbled backwards and grasped his stomach. Inuyasha smirked. Ed just smirked back. This was going to be an interesting fight!


	12. Chapter 12

Kikyo looked down before laughing. Did they really think this would hold her? Gathering energy from her body she pushed it forward against the stone holding her. Like when you put too much air in a balloon the stone blew up rocks heading in every direction. Kagome ducked as rocks went flying everywhere. When it cleared Kikyo charged at Alphonse and the two started a fight. Kagome couldn't get a clear shot of Kikyo with them too close. Then Kikyo did something that shocked Kagome. She grabbed both of Al's hands and made them explode. Explode!

Kagome waited for the blood to poor out but when none came she was confused. What in the world. Kikyo started to laugh.

"So you are a lot soul attached to armor."

Kagome was shocked. What?

Alphonse was on the ground looking up a Kikyo. Wait he was on the ground…Kagome notched her arrow and prayed the Kikyo didn't notice it until it hit. Firing the arrow it was engulfed in blue light, heading straight for Kikyo. Before it hit the arrow was stooped by a barrier. Kikyo was smug looking, that was until Kagome fired three arrows at one at her. Her barrier cracked before shattering; Kikyo looked shocked before charging at her. Kagome shot her arrows but Kikyo only dodged them, so she threw her bow aside and met Kikyo hands on. Before both open palms met dark pink met light blue in a clash.

"You will pay for that."

"For what?" a sneer. "When its you that's hogging the jewel."

"I'm protecting it!"

Kagome curled her hands grabbing Kikyo's and used them to push her aside. Thrusting her left hand out she sent her power into Kikyo's body. Within seconds Kikyo's body erupted and exploded into dirt pieces. Kagome felt a pressure hit her square in the chest and fell back before blacking out.

-

Inuyasha swung his sword again trying to hit Edward but Ed just was to quick. He had his left hand holding his stomach, right hand held up in defense. Their blades meet in a clash both straining to hold the other away. Sadly since Ed's weight was less he was being pushed back forcing him to break the clash. Ducking, he pushed his body back away from the sword that fell to the ground seconds after he moved. Inuyasha grunted.

"Small runt."

Edwards vain twitched as his face twisted in rage. He charged forward at Inuyasha.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SMALL GRAIN OF SAND THAT CANT EVEN BE SEEN TO THE NAKED EYE!"

He dodged Inuyasha swing and nailed him in the stomach. The momentum of the blade made it go through the stomach. Inuyasha's sword fell out of his hand as he and Ed fell backwards onto the floor. Elric rolled off of the hanyou and got up.

"Heh take that!"

Edward started to walk away when he thought he heard a pulse. Stopping and listening it happened again! But what could of? Eyes wide, he looked behind him to see his opponent sitting up and chuckling.

As the seconds ticked by the loader his laughter became louder and deeper. All the hair on Ed's body stood on alert as Goosebumps formed on what skin could be seen on his arms. His instincts were telling him to run and run far at that, but he fought his fear. He had a feeling something was different about that man by the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Then the laughter stopped and the air grew ice cold. Ed knew something was defiantly wrong. And then it happened. And all Ed did was blink before he was smashed into a wall pined. Looking into the red eyes that were once gold and …was that strips on his cheek? He wasn't sure since his vision was clouded with white fuzz. The slam to the wall must have done that to him. Or it could be because of the chokehold he was in.

Ed was losing his breath each second and in one desperate move he stabbed his blade into Inuyasha's leg right above his knee. A howl of pain and seconds later he was released from the hold. Inuyasha had jumped back giving Edward the space to move freely. Using the small precious moments he had he, despite his wounds, charged the half demon. But this was foiled as the hanyou had too much time to counter and sliced Ed's chest, sending him flying out of room, debris moving at the powerful gust of air as he passed. At the last second Edward did a back flip and landed with his feet on the wall. He pushed his feet off the wall and jumped down all the while looked at the demon that was smirking and chuckling. A chill ran down his spine and a bad feeling settled into his stomach. He knew he had to get out of here for the hallway was far to close in to move freely.

So he waited for Inuyasha to charge. When he did Ed waited for the right moment to dash to the side to the door. Once he was close to him (thankful of his short stature for once in his life) Ed bolted, making his way very fast to the door as the man behind him stuck his claws into the paper. As Ed bolted outside the light blinded him.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes only to close them again. Too much light had flooded into her eyes for her to be asleep in her room, and she knew she wasn't in the warring states. And for some reason she felt…whole. A feeling she hasn't felt in years.

"Kagome-san?"

Strange. That voice, she heard it somewhere before. She groaned again and put her arm over her eyes.

"Five more minutes."

She heard a chuckle and a "But you were already out for two." before everything clicked. Sitting up as fast as possible she whipped her eyes to see Al. but as her eyes focused, really focused, she noticed both his arms were missing. Panic ranged through her but as she looked no blood was on him what so ever. She remembered Kikyo destroying his arms and…! No wonder she felt so full she had her full soul back! But why is there no blood? The confusion must have showed on her face for he just gave a weak chuckle.

"I'm alright." He said as he watched her crawl towards him looking into the armor to see only black. "My seal wasn't damaged."

"Your seal?" Kagome pulled his head off and looked inside.

"Hey! Give me back my head! Now is not the time to explain. I'm worried about brother. There as a huge explosion during your fight with that women."

He watched her interested expression turn to horror as she remembered Edward and what he was facing.

"We have to help him! He's facing a demon!" Kagome stood up only to realize her legs were like jelly and fell down again.

"A demon?"

Kagome started to speak as she slowly stood up. "Yeah." She slumped against the tree for support. "But not now, we have to help…!"

The door flung open and they both saw Ed run out of the door. But before they could react Inuyasha charged out of the building and pounced on Edward. Kagome panicked (ignoring the shout of Brother) looking for her bow and arrows. Seeing them to far of a distance she cursed her luck. There was no way she could help him now. "Oh god…" she whispered as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha had his hands poised ready to strike and there was no stopping he now.

'No please don't let him die.' She prayed.

The god tree pulsed to life under her palm. As Inuyasha was about to strike a root crashed out of the ground halting his hands decent upon the upside down (hands pined under him) Ed. Inuyasha howled in pain, his skin burning from the purity of the tree. More roots uplifted from the ground and grabbed the struggling Inuyasha, lifting him off of the blonde. He growled and started to try to cut the roots but they only became more in number and thickness that soon had his arms pinned to his sides. Al just stood stunned before yelling at his brother to move away from there.

Kagome seeing her change pushed of the tree and ran to her bow and arrows. Picking them up and aims at his heart. Shooting her arrow she prayed that it would hit its mark and her aim was true. Her arrow pierced his heart and with a scream he started to dissolve. When it was completely done her arms started to shake. Sighing she dropped her bow and walked over to the only thing left of the hanyou, his cloths.

Lifting them up she shut back tears of sorrow as she heard footsteps approaching. Looking up at Ed and Alphonse she smiled a watery smile and stood. But soon that smile dimmed to a look of worry as Ed went to looking confused and worried to tipsy and pale. She gasped as he started to fall down. Dropping the red cloths she caught Edward in his fall. She noted his wounds and his condition. "Brother!" could be heard as she caught him.

"HELP ME GET…shit your arms." She sighed and started to gather her miko powers into her palm. She pushed it into his body sealing his most major injury. When she was finished she was to worn out to do anymore.

"Is he ok?" Worry tinged his voice.

"Somewhat. I sealed his most major injury, but he's lost a lot of blood. I would say help me get him inside but…well…. yeah. Can you see if the living room has any furniture left? I need to put him somewhere."

Al nodded and at once took off.

Kagome sighed and looked at the God tree. What had made it do such a thing? Even now she could she the tree's roots moving back to their original positions, but it was strange that the tree could even move! Strange things just seem to keep happening with these two around.

Kagome turned her eyes down at him, head resting in her lap.

"Just what am I going to do with you." And chuckled as she brushed the hair out of his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome rang out a rag and sighed. After dragging Edward into the house using Inuyasha's gi (she had hisHakama hakama on her arm) Hakama to smoothly drag him in and lifting him to the couch she was tired. Setting the cold rag to his head she looked over to Alphonse. He didn't seem to want to meet eyes with her after she had to remove Ed's shirt and pants (face was a tomato). When she removed the shirt she was surprised to see an arm of metal. And even more that his leg was also metal. She didn't freak out because she knew this must be very sensitive to them. Armor moving with no physical body and the things they can do! Kagome had seen strange things before like souls being ripped out, demons and holes in hands that soon devour the user so this was just chalked up as another strange event.

"Kagome-san…."

Kagome looked behind her at the armless armor. He was looking down at the floor.

"Yes?"

"Is Brother alright?"

"Yeah, he will be just fine. I used almost all of my power to heal that hole in his stomach. All that is left is minor scratches all over the body. He will be fine in a few days."

"I see."

A silence fell over the two once again. only the soft snores of Edward and the occasional dunk and ringing out of a cloth broke the silence. About half an hour Kagome stood up and took the cloth off of Ed's head and dropped it in the basket. Picking up the bucket she walked out of the room with a 'watch over him while I change the water' and received an 'ok'. She walked into the kitchen dumped the water out of the pot and replaced the water.

Seeing the water reminded her of something…. but what. When the pot what half way full she picked it up and is swashed. Then it hit here. The laundry! She forgot all about it! She hoped the blood didn't stain the cloak. She walked out of the kitchen set the pot down and dipped the cloth in clod water; then she put it on his head. Brushing his wet bangs out of the way she looked over to Al.

"I had forgotten about some laundry that I left unfinished. Will you watch for any changes in him while I'm away?"

"Hai." Kagome sent him a smile, grabbed Inuyasha's cloths and walked out.

-

If there was ever anything Kagome hated it was laundry. After taking her blanket out of the washer she set it up on a cloths line to dry. She had looked at the red dry stain on the cloak and sighed. Now she was using one of those old fashion cloth grater things to scrub of the dry stain and as much blood as she could. A twitch of her eyebrows showed her irritation as she lifted the cloak out of the basin. The stain was mostly gone now (she let out a strained laugh) and she could finally wash it. Standing up her vision split into to and she gasped falling back to the ground on her knees.

"Too much energy…" was sighed out as she stood up again more slowly.

Opening the washer she dumped a liberal amount of stain remover and threw the coat, gi and hakama into the washer set the settings and smiled. Dumping the bad water and putting the basin and strainer she walked back into the house and to were the two were.

Edward was still asleep and Alphonse seemed to have this glum cloud over his head. It's been half an hour and he was still in the same spot. Looking down she noticed the folded cloths of Edward and remembered the holes. She was too tired to do major sowing but she thought that she could sow up a few of the holes….maybe. pulling out her sowing kit from a drawer she sat in a chair that was facing the two Elric's.

"Kagome-san?" Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Grasping her heart she looked over to Al. There eyes meet and she froze.

"You look pale maybe you should sleep some." It took a couple of seconds to click but when it did she smiled.

"I'm going to fix his pants then take a nap. Al-chan…can I ask a question?"

She watched as Al flinched. Kagome wanted to ask why they were like this and when she asked if she could ask a question she had to hyper think to make up a question.

"What's it like…I mean the place were you are from?"

Al just looked up confused that she isn't asking questions about them. But ended up answering her question and started to explain there world. Kagome, while sowing up Ed's pants tried to listen but Al's voice was getting more and more distant. Her hand slowed with the needle as she finished the last of the holes (there were only three). She didn't even have the strength to cut the sting and she let go of the needle. Alphonse's voice became so far distant she could barely hear it. The last thing she remembered was looking at the couch before she passed out.

Al stopped his talking mid-sentence as he looked over to Kagome. He head rolled to the side and she was breathing deep and even. Pants completely sown were sitting in her lap, needle lying askew. If he had his arms he would have moved her to her bed but well…yeah. Sitting back against the couch he sighed and waited for them to awaken. Buyo came into the room and sat on his lap with a loud purring sound. He hoped that Ed would wake soon he really missed his arms…


	15. Chapter 15

It was about four in the morning when Edward awoke from his slumber. Shifting he winced before noticing how cold it was and there was something slightly wet on his forehead. Opening his eyes he could barely see anything. Reaching his hand up he found a cloth.

"Heh." He had that weird expression on his face that you see from time to time.

"Brother?"

Edward jumped only making his smaller cuts hurt. Thinking about how he could of got hurt like this, he remembered everything that had happened. About that silver haired freak and the women. How that tree moved on its own and saved him. And that arrow…

"Al?"

"Brother! You are awake!"

"Of course I am."

"Now could you fix my arms? Its getting annoying that I cant pick or hold anything."

"What happened to them?"

"That women blew them up! She had the same power as Kagome! But yet it's a bit different."

"Blew up?" Edward twitched he was to tired to think of how _many_ pieces there were scattered out there in the yard.

"Ummm…yeah." Alphonse sounded sheepish.

"Its to dark to look for them. We have to wait for the sun to come up."

Alphonse sighed because he knew his brother was right.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Asleep to your right."

"Asleep?"

"Its four in the morning."

"Four? I slept that long!"

"Shhhh! You might wake her! She was very tired from healing that hole in your chest."

"Hole?" Edward patted his stomach and found no such thing as a hole. That meant his shirt was history. "I don't have a hole there now."

"Think back brother! To the fight." 'He is very bad at remembering things as usual.'

"Oh yeah that's right. But if that girl healed me why couldn't she heal the other cuts the same way?"

"Too tired. She passed out sowing your pants."

Edward twitched. His pants too? At least he had his boxers. Some dignity was still there.

"Were are they?"

"On her lap. But be careful because she didn't cut of the needle from the last hole."

Edward nodded. But he didn't go get them yet he would wait until some light was in the room. There was no moonlight since it was a new moon. Gods only know what he could grab trying to find his pants. Just thinking about that made his face go red. Thank god for the new moon!

"She has a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up! I want an explanation after all this trouble we went through! That fight wasn't easy!"

"You do know she will want an explanation too? We did just come out of thin air to her."

"…. Yeah. But she comes first!" Ed had a stubborn streak miles long.

-

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds and whispers. Clenching and on clenching her hands she found no pants in her hands. Maybe they fell to the ground while she slept? Opening her eyes she blinked a couple of times before sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Kagome-san." Kagome jumped but relaxed when she remembered whom it was.

"Good morning Al-chan." Kagome finished rubbing her eyes and noticed Edward dressed in his pants with his shirt completely fixed.

"Edward your shirt?" Kagome was surprised it was fixed. How did he…?

Edward smirked at her. "Alchemy." Kagome's face flushed and she cleared her throat.

"I see." She stood up and stretched.

"We have some questions for you." Kagome sighed. she knew this was coming. She looked at Edward and nodded.

"But only if you answer the questions I have will I answer yours." She smiled.

Edward nodded. "Fair enough."

Before Edward could open his mouth to start his stomach grumbled. Kagome looked over and smiled wider.

"How about some breakfast before we start? I won't poison it. That way while I prepare breakfast you can fix Al-chan."

"That's a good idea Kagome-san." Al looked at his brother's glare but it didn't last long as his stomach growled again.

Kagome walked away into the kitchen and the two left to the back yard.

-

Kagome sighed as she flipped a pancake. She had already went upstairs and took a shower, along with that changing into another pair of jeans and a simple white shirt that she rolled the short sleeves up to her shoulders. Now she was looking down at her hand making her notice it was shaking. The reason was because she was thinking about the past. When she though about it, it always made her shake or she couldn't sit still. Just the thought about the others made her sad.

'But it will never go away. The past is always there; even if it's haunting it will always be there. Even if you block it its there.' And she hated it. Why can't it just go away! And now she had to talk about it and relive it again! It made her angry enough that when she flipped her pancake again it hit the ceiling. Staring wide-eyed at it for a long moment she laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"Maybe pancakes weren't that good of an idea…" She chuckled to her self. The pancake looked like it wasn't going to come off anytime soon. What else she found funny is that she didn't even flip it above her! It was stuck to the ceiling three to four paces back. She smirked. 'I hope that doesn't fall down at the wrong moment.'

-

It taken half an hour but they got all the pieces of Al's arms together in a pile. It's a good thing that most of the pieces were big shards. Clapping his hands Edward put them on Alphonse's armored chest and the pieces made there way from the pile to fix his arms. Standing up Al flexed his fingers. It was good to have them back.

Kagome opened her front door and looked at the too. Ed looked proud of himself and Al looked relived.

"Breakfast!" she called out to them. She walked into the kitchen and sat down on the pillow on the floor (that was destroyed from huge claw marks but was still able to sit on. Kagome already whipped the blood away) before picking up her fork and knife cutting her pancake. (They had an episode of Inuyasha were she was eating supper with her family and she finished and put the plates in the sink in the same room so its two rooms in one!)

Footsteps alerted her that they were there. Ed sat down to her left Alphonse directly across from her. She was almost appalled at the way Edward ate it all but she found it rather funny. But now she knew why Al didn't eat anyway how could he eat if he had nothing inside that armor? Smiling she finished her breakfast. Collecting the dishes from both people she set them in the sink. Running water she left them to soak in the hot soapy water. Looking at both the brothers she sighed. There was no escape from this.

"Lets go to the living room. Its more comfortable there."

With a nod from both they set out to the room. Kagome sighed.

This was going to be a very long hard day.

-

They walked though the hole in the wall instead of opening the door. There was debris everywhere from the destroyed room. Sunlight was coming through the roof and you could see the upstairs rooms. Kagome was surprised the house didn't come down from the damage. The shafts of light where in three long claw like slashes. Slashes that came from the kitchen (the kitchen wall was destroyed and the floor. the floor was a mirror image of the roof. Her table had been blown into the wall so she had to move it) and ended in the living room. The floor now that she looked at it was ruined. Outside the hole where they walked into across the little hallway was and imprint of Edwards body.

'I always wanted a skylight.' Kagome chuckled glumly as she went to her seat

Sitting down now Edward looked at the Miko. Finally, answers were coming. And maybe with this knowledge he could use it to get back home. After all it was her damn evil tree that brought them here!

Kagome cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I will tell you everything about me. But before I can tell you there is a legend I have to tell."

"Why?" Alphonse looked confused with Edward's eyebrow twitched.

"My entire life happened because of this legend."

The statement was simple and she said it firmly. She wanted the point to cross in their brains that this was important.

"Your _entire _life?" Ed's eyebrow was going higher up.

"I'm afraid so."

"Alright. Then tell us." Alphonse said to her before Edward could do anything more.

"The legend goes back about five hundred years ago. It is a tale about a Miko, more powerful then I, and her fight against hundreds of demons…"

"Demons don't exist." Edward stated.

"Oh? Then what was it that you fought yesterday? A bunny? That was a half demon I know all to well."

"A half demon! But that can't be!"

"Silver hair, claws, dog ears, that sword that destroyed my house. Surely you would have noticed that?" Kagome waved her hand in a dismissing action.

Edward fell silent as he thought about it. That guy did seem not human. But he wouldn't believe it until she proved it. Kagome saw the look.

"Everything I say I can prove. Don't worry. Just let me continue."

The two nodded.

"The name of the Priestess was Midoriko. She was feared by all demons for her great power and ability to purify the souls of any living thing. This women forged something wonderful and yet terrible."

Kagome looked to see if they were listening and found their attention not spared to anything else.

"Soon the demons had enough of her and decided to put an end to Midoriko. One day hundreds of demons swarmed near the exterminator's village. They fused together becoming one terribly strong demon. The Miko fought this powerful foe for 7 days and 7 nights keeping it at bay in a cave near the village."

"Seven days?" Alphonse looked shocked.

"And seven nights." Kagome stated before going back to her story.

"The battle was long and Midoriko grew weaker with each day that passed. When the demon was about to win and devour her she grabbed her chest and ripped her soul from it. Using the last of her strength she beat the beast, but she didn't live and in her last attempt to purify the beast the monsters soul was sucked into Midoriko's solid one. This act created what we know today as the Shikon no tama."

"The Shikon? What does it do?" Edward looked more interested.

"I'm getting there. Anyway later the villagers fought a demon that had swallowed the Shikon. They took it to their village but soon discovered that it only attracted demons. And sadly enough humans that wanted it as well. You see this jewel attracted those of greed to them. In a last attempt they gave it to a priestess named Kikyo."

"Kikyo? But that's the women that attacked us!" Ed said.

"How could she be here in this time if it's five hundred years later?"

"Let me finish." Kagome said sternly. "The jewel was given to her because it needed to be purified. And the only way to do that was to have it with a priestess. You see the jewel when in the hands of a priestess Midoriko's soul would be winning in the ever still going fight inside that ball. When with a demon it would become tainted." Kagome sighed. "Kikyo accepted the duty. But this jewel is more then it seems. Those that possessed this jewel or come in contact of it all have tragic fatal ends."

"So its like a bad luck charm?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes but worse. And Kikyo meets her fait all because of the jewel. A half demon appeared. His name was Inuyasha…"

"So this is how they meet." Alphonse looked surprised.

"Yes. Inuyasha at the time came there because he desired the jewel to become a full demon. At first he planned to take it by full force but when he saw the Miko he could not. He watched her and soon fell in love with her. They made contact with each other a few times and no fights erupted."

"…." The two were listening intently so she continued.

"During this time Kikyo was taking care of a bandit named Onigumo. With burns all over his body he couldn't move. Kikyo took care of him and soon Onigumo fell in love with the Miko." Kagome sighed at this.

"Inuyasha got closer to the Miko and before she knew it Kikyo fell in love with Inuyasha. They talked to each other and Inuyasha agreed to become human to be with Kikyo. And this is exactly were the downfall starts. Onigumo learns of this and with his anger he summed demons to him. With a plea of something like 'I give you my flesh for a new body' he traded his entire being and because a half demon named Naraku on the day that Kikyo was to give Inuyasha the jewel. With this he shape shifts himself into Inuyasha and attacks Kikyo taking the jewel and then attacks village, making it look like Inuyasha stole the jewel."

"And with that Inuyasha somehow got a hold of the jewel and went to look for Kikyo. Kikyo, with the last of her strength, shot and arrow and put a spell on Inuyasha. The arrow pierced him to a tree. In fact it's the tree that's right outside my shrine."

"That tree that saved us is the tree that Inuyasha was stuck too. Kikyo then died but with her last breath said to burn the jewel with her. They did as told and the jewel went with her to the after life. And that's the end of the legend of the Shikon no Tama."

"So what does this have to do with you?" Edward looked confused. How could a fairy tale like this be so important?

Kagome looked at him before sighing. This was going take a while.

-

Their eyes were wide as she got through her tale. Of course there were a lot of questions. Ok there were _too many_ questions. Questions like 'Your soul?' 'You were _sucked_ down a _well_?' '_You _had the jewel?'. When that question came she had to show them the scar she had from it. When she did their eyes only got wider. She was finally at the end of her tale. (Kikyo didn't die yet so her journey ended before that) Kagome found it funny when Edward looked strangely jealous about Kouga.

"We gathered our army lead by Inuyasha. We were a small army but it was pretty good. Kouga's clan was by our side so it worked out. Then Naraku came. His hounds of demons attacked…" As Kagome said this her eyes glazed over.

-

"Kagome behind you!" Miroku shouted and just in time she turned and fired an arrow at the demon.

"_Thanks!" with a nod they went back to back and continued to fight. Bodies of demons littered the earth and the grass was stained red. Everything was stained red. Still fighting they could see Inuyasha fighting with Naraku up ahead and it didn't look to good. With an arrow she took off towards Inuyasha. Miroku took off towards Sango, but as he fought he didn't notice the demon behind him. Sango looked over and screamed at him about the demon but it was too late. Miroku was stabbed through the heart and fell over. Sango screamed in agony killing all the demons around her before rushing to him._

"_Miroku! Miroku! Hang on come on hang on!"_

"_Sango…Behind you…" was whispered to her but again to late. __She was stabbed in the stomach and she fell on to of the monk._

"_Miroku..." was whispered out from her. "Miroku I love you…" She said to his closing eyes. Tears blurred her eyes. She stood up and grabbed her large boomerang and attacked the demon that struck her. When she sliced it the demon let out poison in its blood. It got into the wound but she didn't care Sango knew she was dieing. Attacking another demon she was hit again this time through her heart. Sango died instantly._

_Kirara looked over at her mistress, only to see her fall to the ground. Growling she sliced through more demons as Shippo gave a cry of surprise. Running towards the dead body of Sango Kirara tried desperately to reach her but was stopped by many demons surrounding her and shooting attacks._

"_Kirara Wait!"_

_But it was too late and multiple deferent attacks hit both the two demons. They both died instantly and dissolved into nothing._

_Kagome never noticed this as she reached near were Inuyasha was. Shooting an arrow at the half demon she missed. Naraku looked over before more demons came to attack her. She shot and killed them all. Looking over at Inuyasha her face went from determination to shock and horror. Inuyasha was impaled on one of Naraku's tentacles, hanging there with his sword in hand and his face looking at her. His eyes closed and his sword dropped; Naraku then dropped him to the earth covered in blood. This all seemed to happen in slow motion in her eyes. Kagome just seemed to stare for eternity but it was no more then a few seconds. Anger bubbled into her stomach and she looked at Naraku._

_Naraku was laughing, his head thrown back. Kagome saw her chance and hoped that this would work. Running and diving she dove for the sword knowing it wouldn't transform for her but she had an idea. Naraku noticed a second late and missed her with his miasma. She got the sword and ran more to the right. _

"_Kukukuku…That wont help you little girl." _

_Kagome smirked. Good he had no idea what she was going to do. Naraku sent out a shot of miasma and Kagome put up the retransformed Tetsiaga in front of her. It blocked the miasma and with this precious seconds she grabbed the sword into her mouth. Getting into her stance she shot her arrow though the miasma getting Naraku off guard. The arrow hit its mark through the purple cloud and she smiled as Naraku dissolved into nothing leaving only his cloths behind. _

_Kagome looked around at the demons left. There weren't many at all. In fact Kouga was killing the last few right now. She smiled. They had won! Then she remembered Inuyasha lying on the ground. Running over she looked at him. Her mind just didn't want to accept what it was looking at. Inuyasha was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Those words kept ringing in her ears. Her eyes didn't blink as she stared at his body. Kneeling down she took his face into her hands. _

"_Inuyasha…" said barely above the sound of the wind. She put her forehead against his and started to cry. About two minutes later Kouga came over and gathered her in his arms. Soon she started to slow on her tears._

"_Kagome. I hate to say this but… Miroku and Sango are dead."_

_This statement made her cry even more. Clutching to him she cried harder. Kouga just held her rocking her back and forth._

"_We won. Kouga we won. But look at how much we lost." Was chocked out._

"_I know. War is like that. 'Only in a perfect is were you never have to say goodbye.'" _

_Kagome dried her eyes and stood up. She walked over to Naraku's cloths and got the rest of the Shikon out from his cloths. Attaching them she smiled when it clicked together. Only a crack remained. Looking over at Kouga he nodded and gave her the two pieces he had. (Kohaku is dead) the jewel was finally done. It was finally complete and Kagome could go home._

_Kagome's tear streaked face looked over to Miroku and Sango. She frowned. They were too far apart to her. Walking over she dragged Sango's body over to Miroku's and set them next to each other. Putting their hands together she smiled at them. Two lovers that never got to continue their lives with each other all because of the stupid jewel across her neck. It angered her that they broke their promises to live on afterwards but she knew it couldn't be helped. She sat up and looked at Kouga that was helping those left of his tribe. There was a small amount that lived through this tragic war. But at least some people lived. Looking back at the bodies one last time she set out to the village that was very near by to tell them of the results._

_When she arrived they were shocked at her state. When she told the villagers what happened they set out to the battlefield to get her friends bodies. The next day they burned them each and buried their ashes underneath the god tree. Kagome stayed there for a week in depression not finding the energy to move. The man she loved and her brother and sister just died._

_It was then that Kaede decided to interfere._

"_Yea child. Doth thou not know of the power of that jewel?"_

_Kagome's hollow eyes looked up at the old women she considered a grandmother._

"_Ye could bring back those that you pins after for so."_

_A spark showed in her eyes._

"_But I'm afraid that ye can only bring back one of yer kin."_

"_Just one?" it sounded hoarse, as it was the first thing she said in a week._

"_Just one."_

_Kagome looked down at the jewel and decided she made her wish._

_And she did. She brought Inuyasha back to life. But after she made that wish the jewel disappeared into her body. She spent a month there before she started to realize she was falling out of love with Inuyasha. Then Kikyo came and that's were she decided to leave for good. _

_-_

"And everything else you know about. I was chocked by Inuyasha and came to here. Then you appeared." Kagome's eyes were puffy as she was crying during the entire story.

"…." Silence was in the entire room. It took awhile before one of them spoke up.

"Prove that."

Kagomes eyes snapped to Edwards.

"Prove what?"

"Prove everything that you said happened and I will believe you."

Kagome sighed. "How?"

"That jewel. Do you still have it?"

"I do."

"Then let us see it."

"I cant do that."

"And why not?" Edward was looking smug.

"Because you would have to tear it from my body and I have no idea were it is. The only way to get it would be to rip me open like mistress centipede did. Plus I have no idea were it is in my body."

"AHA! So you cant prove that any of this happened!"

"Brother…" Alphonse could feel the depression off of the girl and was getting worried.

"I can." It was spoken so simply that Edward and Al looked at her funny. Kagome stood up and said fallow me.

She led them out of the house and to her shed next to the house. Walking inside they saw a staff big boomerang from her story. Was this her proof? These could have been there before. Walking up to the back she pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows. Slinging them on to her back she walked out. Shutting the door behind her she started towards the well house.

Opening the door she stepped inside. The two Elrics walked in (Al ducking because of his size.) Kagome turned around pointed to the well.

"This is the bone eater well. Long ago they through demon carcasses in here and in days they would disappear."

"_So_?" Edward looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you think happened to the Bones Edward?"

"They time traveled?" Alphonse asked.

"Correct. And now we are about to as well. Only it won't take days. No more then a few seconds. Take my hand." She held out her hands to them. Alphonse took it instantly but Ed it took a few more seconds. Walking to the well she stood up onto the edge.

"We will jump on three." She looked at the two and started the count.

"_One_."

"_Two_."

"_Three_."

And with that they jumped into the well.

-

Edward couldn't believe it. Before they hit the bottom this purple light engulfed them. It was almost like swimming but there was no water. Staring wide-eyed he looked over at Kagome. Her hair was floating up her eyes were closed and…she was totally relaxed! Looking back at her face his face gave a little flush as the thought 'beautiful' passed though his mind.

It ended to quickly in his mind as they reached the end and appeared at the bottom of the well. Only it was different, there was moss growing on the side and there was _light_ coming from above unlike the well they were _just _in.

Kagome let go of their hands.

"Welcome to the warring states era." Kagome looked at both the brothers stunned faces, well one but from the others aura she could tell that he was stunned as well. She walked over to the moss and started to climb fallowed by Edward. Edward looked up and couldn't help to stare at what was moving very near his face. When the two reached the top one was looking around in wonder while the other looked down the well.

"Umm…Edward?"

"Humm?" he hummed distantly.

"Brother. I can't climb up the moss its to thin."

"I can fix that!" Edward clapped his hands and put them to the well. Kagome watched amazed as the one side of the well changed into steps. Alphonse climbed them and was soon standing looking shocked.

"Alchemy…?"

"Yeah! I don't need a transmutation circle."

Kagomes eyebrow's wrinkled together.

"I'll have to explain later when we get back. It looks like you were telling the truth and I owe you our story."

Kagome nodded. She had a feeling this would be the closest she would get to an apology.

"Umm…Edward-kun?" Ed's attention snapped to her when she used the 'kun'.

"Yes? And you don't have to use my entire name."

"Ed-kun?" she waiting for a nod and got one. "Could you put the well back to what it was. It might not work if its like…" she trailed off.

Edward clapped his hands and the well was back to what it was.

"Kagome-san! Is that the God tree?" Alphonse pointed out to the biggest tree in the forest.

"Yes it is."

'I wonder why Inuyasha isn't running up and trying to kill me? Where could he be?'

"How about I take you guys to see Kaede. After that we will take a walk in the forest to see if we can stumble across any demons."

Both nodded and followed her as she set off towards the village.

-

"Lady Kagome!"

"Lady Kagome has returned!"

"Kagome-sama! Its really her!"

Edward and Al looked as random villagers shouted Kagome's name. Kagome's poster was perfect and her chin was held high. She walked past them towards a hut.

'So this is what villages looked like hundreds of years ago…' Ed thought looking around at the village.

Kagome pushed the tarp aside and stepped into the hut followed by her two shadows.

"Kagome! Ye came back! What do we have for the honor?" An old short woman said from the middle of her hut. She was cooking a stew. Edward looked at her old wrinkled face and saw an eye patch on her. She was also dressed traditionally.

"Kaede this is my two friends. And I'm only back just this once."

"What is it ye need?"

" Proof." Kagome stated simply as she sat opposite of Kaede.

"Proof?" The old women looked confused but she didn't eliminate further.

"Come sit down." Kagome padded the two sides of her. They sat down. Ed sat to the left, Al sat to the right.

"I thought I would come to see you once more. Our last meeting was kind… of not that great." Kagome winced.

"Aye it wasn't. And don't worry dear child Inuyasha has left this land just after ye left."

"He has?"

"Aye."

Edward just listened to the conversation. The stew though caught his attention. It smelt _good_ to his hungry stomach. Kaede must have seen this because before he knew it he had a bowl of soup being offered to him.

Edward ate his bowl as the three in the room had a light conversation.

Within ten minutes it ended and Kagome announced they were going.

"Take care child."

"I will. And take care yourself Kaede."

Each with a nod they took off towards the flap and lifted it. Walking out Kagome stretched. They headed out of the forest but before they could villagers came up.

"Kagome-sama. We want you to have this."

They handed her a pouch of food. Kagome accepted it with a smile slung it onto her back and walked away.

"This forest has a name." Kagome stated as they entered it.

"And what would that be?" Al asked.

Kagome winced but stated it.

"Inuyasha's forest." The two winced as well.

-

Kagome fired her arrow at the boar demon in front of her. The others were taking care of its minions. With the shot of her arrow she hit the mark and the demon dissolved. Looking over at the Elric's she noticed their progress and smiled when all the minions were dead. This was there fifth demon they encountered. When the two encountered the first demon they were taken of guard but lucky Kagome purified it quickly. They got over their shock fast enough.

"I think this is enough demons." Truth be told she didn't like being in this forest, it reminded her too much of the past.

"Yeah." Edward said as he transformed his automail back. Stuffing his ruined gloves in his pocket

"Muhmmm." Was heard from Alphonse.

Kagome turned into the direction of the well and led them to it.

-

Kagome looked at the well as she grabbed both of there hands. Feeling the wind on her back she sighed before the three jumped into the well.

-

Emerging from the well Edward grabbed Kagome's hand to help her out. They stared at each others eyes before a shout of 'hey!' was heard making them jump. Edward let go of her hand reluctantly before transmuting the well again twice.

"I'm going to go make supper." Kagome stated as she took off the bow and arrows leaving the leaning against the well wall.

The two watched her go inside her house.

"It looks like she was telling the truth." Alphonse said as he stepped into the light once again.

"Yeah. But if she has the Shikon why can't she get it to come out of her body? That's what I want to know. Because if we could get out body's back!"

"Think about it." AL said as they walked up to the house. "If she could take it out at anytime, wouldn't she of known about it early? And along with that what about the misfortune of the jewel? We could make a wish and it could go all wrong!"

"Yeah your right on that. But maybe there's a way to get it out again. But if we did get our bodies back I would be willing to take on anything."

Edward entered the house looked at all the damage.

'Maybe I should fix that…'

Edward clapped his hands and Al watched him in question as he put his hands to the floor. It was fixed. Alphonse got the idea and followed suit.

-

Kagome was cutting an ingredient when all of the sudden the ceiling was being fixed. Looking up she was surprised again when the floor fixed itself too.

'What the? …. Alchemy again? Are they fixing my house for me?' Kagome looked at her newly fixed kitchen and smiled. They just saved her a lot of work.

-

"Supper!" Rang through the house. Edward was in the kitchen in a flash. Kagome set the pot on a cloth and sat down. Ed sat next to her looking at the stew she made.

"Stew?"

"With milk not water."

"I hate milk, but stew is the only thing milk tastes good in."

Kagome nodded relieved. Alphonse walked in and sat.

"Stew?" Kagome nodded as she ate.

"Kagome-san?"

"Humm?"

"Do you have any oil?"

"Oil?"

"For my armor. I'm sure brother will need his for his arm and leg as well."

"I don't have any but what kind of oil do you need?"

"Polishing oil."

"Them I will have to go shopping again."

The room went silent.

"Thank you for fixing the house."

"No problem." Edward said between bites and slurps.

Kagome just nodded.

"You can explain your story tomorrow. If mine took almost half a day, I'm sure yours will be just as long."

"Ok." Came from both.

The rest if dinner was eaten in silence.

-

Kagome sighed as she walked over to the laundry. She had forgotten all over again. Picking Edwards cloak first then the other items out of the washer she shook some of the wrinkles out of it before hanging them on the clothesline. Looking at the wet old cloths she sighed, she only kept them because they could come in handy, after all this gi had kept her alive many times. She took her dry sheets down and turned to see the two brothers sparing.

Smiling to herself she walked to her room and put the sheet and blanket back on. Who knew that you could get so attached to those to so fast? Looking out her window she watched them fight until Alphonse won. The sun was setting making those two glow somewhat. Then she remembered the couch could use a blanket to make it more comfortable, after all even though it was summer he might get cold. So she took a black blanket out of her closet and put it on the couch. There that would make it more comfortable for him. But for Al she had no idea what to do so she left him the blanket from before. 'Can he even get cold?' she wondered as gathered her night cloths ready for a relaxing bath.

And boy did she want one, after that had happened today.

-

Edward walked into the house, that workout felt great. It helped him clear his mind from all the swarming thoughts that gathered into his brain. That stone…it was formed that same way as the Philosophers stone was except with demons and one Miko. And it worked almost like it except it granted wishes instead of boosting alchemic power. This was their chance. Their chance to become human again! But even with these thoughts Edward knew that he could not get the stone. He was sure the women would give him the stone if she could when he explained what he wanted to do.

He had a fleeting thought that only lasted a moment of him killing her to get the stone but he grew disgusted with that and tossed the thought away. But after that thought he realized what she meant when she said that the jewel brought out the desire and evil in the soul. The greed to posses the jewel overwhelmed him like never before. Now he understood why the jewel needed to be purified and kept away from all that wished for its power. And why it brought misfortune to all of those that possessed it. Even if you had contact with the Shikon for no more then a few days you still suffered; just like those demon slayers…

That jewel. It really was a blessing and a curse. A curse that Kagome had to deal with day and night and he respected her for it. She dealt with so much. Lost so much and gained so little. It pained him to see that she had suffered just as much if not _more_ then him. She started out in her life so happy but in the end here she is with none to comfort her. (Those that comforted her would probably just want the stone.) And she can't tell her tale to anyone, I mean who would believe her?

After thinking it out he decided to not use that jewel. The only way he would use it would be if he were to be offered the jewel from Kagome herself. Maybe she knew of a way to make a wish without it backfiring on you. Humm…he needed a shower.

'I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind.'

Walking through the 'maze' he remembered that they had two bathrooms. But only one had a shower. He found the downstairs one only to find it didn't have what he was looking for. Continuing his quest he went upstairs.

'Heh take this you stupid house! I can finally get around in here without getting lost!' Edward smirked has he walked (hands in his pockets his form slouched in cockiness) towards the bathroom.

-

Kagome sighed. This is just what she needed. Time to freeze so that she could relax. Just relax in the night without the light on. Of course she had a candle lit but it was far away from the tub and was only lit so that she could vaguely see around her. Plus with the scent it only made her sleepy.

She been in here for maybe ten minutes and it was time to get out. She just got out of the tub before the door flung open and the light flicked on. Kagome winced at the sudden bright light. But in seconds she recovered and stood fully in front of a staring Edward Elric. Time seemed to freeze as they stared at each other before she screamed. Before she could even pick up the closest thing to throw at him he was out the door clutching his nose.

But there were times she hated when time froze.

-

He didn't mean to stare. It was…it was just…aww! He didn't know! He just stood rooted staring. His body felt like it weighed a ton and no thoughts passed as his eyes moved on their own. It wasn't his fault he thought as he held a napkin to his nose.

"Brother?" Oh great. Why now of all times?

"What happened to you? Did you get hit in the face by Kagome-san?"

'I wish it were only that.' "No…Nothing happened." Was mumbled out.

"What you say? Oh! Kagome-san I didn't see you." Alphonse sounded surprised. What? He didn't even hear her footsteps! Kagome smiled at Alphonse before looking at Ed. Her face flushed beat red and she looked down. Edward had to clutch the napkin harder to his nose.

"The bathroom is open. Go ahead and use anything in there." Kagome mumbled out before walking very fast out of the room. Alphonse watched the reaction before making an evil face.

"Edward who knew you would put on the moves this fast! So what you do? Hu hu hu! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Edwards face got redder before he yelled, "I didn't do anything!" and ran out of the room.

Alphonse just laughed.

-

'That was totally embarrassing!' The Miko thought as she buried her face into her pillow. She couldn't believe she forgot to _lock _the door! But then again she has been living alone for _years _now. After all her parents died about two years before the major war. She graduated half a year ago from school and has been living alone since. After she that Kagome had spent almost all of the time she had in the past fighting and collecting the jewel. It was hard at first to return to an empty house but she needed supplies and the occasional brake from traveling.

Burying her face into the pillow more she tried to throw those thoughts away. Rolling over she adjusted her yukata and clicked the lamp off and curled in her bed feeling like she was forgetting something.

-

Stepping out of the shower he sighed. Today had been too eventful. From the explanation to a trip to the past to a mistake of walking in at the wrong time left him more tired then he was when he fought that suit of armor, stepped in the red water and ended in the hospital after! After this Edward swore he would always knock before he went into a bathroom.

He came to realize he had no other cloths.

Ahh shit.

-

It took about five minutes to realize what was bugging her. Ed-kun needed some spare clean clothing. But she didn't have any…did she? She donated all of her family's (but her mothers since she could wear them) cloths. Thinking hard she remembered an old cloths chest up in the attic. Smiling at her remembrance she walked out of her room and headed towards the back of her hallway that lead to a dead end.

"Kagome-san?" Kagome jumped at the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Y-yes?"

"Umm brother needs some…" Kagome cut him off. "Clothing right?" Alphonse nodded.

Kagome reached up and grabbed a string that dangled out from the ceiling. Pulling it reviled a staircase that fell down to the floor.

"This is my attic. Why don't you stay here and I will go look and see if I have any cloths." Kagome smiled at him when me said ok. It was just so easy to smile at him. He was just like a child on the inside and the outside. Walking up she felt around for the light switch when it smacked her in the face. (Pull lights I hate them) When light came on she couldn't believe how much dirt had accumulated up here! But then again she never really went into the attic much. Looking around she spotted an old chest covered in a white sheet she walked over to it. Maybe this was that chest of cloths that belonged to her father. Pulling the graying white sheet she was bombarded with dust. Coughing she had to cover her mouth and close her eyes.

"Kagome-san?" came a questioning call.

" 'Cough' I'm Fine! 'Cough cough' Just a lot 'cough' of dust!"

"Need help?"

Getting her coughs under control she called down a negative. Opening the chest she was surprised that no dust got into the chest. In the chest were some yatagas, gis, hemikas, and some sutras. And not a speck of dust in sight! How lucky was that? Taking out one of each she smiled.

'I hope these fit.'

-

We're were they? It's been five minutes already. As much as Edward liked the bathroom he would really like too leave and soon! A knock on the door alerted him that someone was there.

"Yeah?"

"I got you some cloths. But I am not sure that they will fit."

"Too small?" After all they could belong to her little brother.

"No. Too big, they were my fathers." Edward twitched.

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

Kagome was confused. What brought on that statement? All she said was that they might be too…. oh. She just hoped he wasn't freaking out like he did with those supposed friends of hers.

"I'm going to crack open the door and hand them to you. I want all of your cloths handed back." She opened the door and stuck her hand with the cloths in. His hand brushed hers as he took the cloths and she felt the weight of more cloths being pressed into her hand.

"The robe is called a yukata. That's what you will sleep in. And the next to items I handed you are called a gi and himeka. That's the cloths you will wear tomorrow seeing as I don't have any other cloths for a male." Kagome checked to make sure she had everything of his. (When I say everything I mans _everything) _She waited for him to come out so that she was sure he didn't need any help. When he did she found herself face to forehead. Both looked confused for a moment when it clicked. Edward's shoes added a few extra inches. Kagome looked down and couldn't help but smile. Edward's face was priceless making her wish she had a camera. The sulking look was just so funny. The sulking look quickly changed to anger and Kagome knew she had to get out of there and _fast. _She said a quick excuse me before taking off down the corner before he could explode.

-

Kagome stared face to face with the washer once again. Putting the bundle of cloths into the washer and poured the soap in. Setting the washer she was pleased that it started without any hassle and prayed that it wouldn't get stuck on a cycle. Their washer was old…no it was _ancient. _Checking the other cloths on the line they felt pretty much dry. She couldn't leave them outside someone could steal it while she was asleep.

Taking it down she took them inside a put them on top of the washer. All it needed was to be ironed. God did she need a _dryer_. Why she didn't have one? Well she doesn't have a job and all of her money left to her from her family was used to pay the bills. Soon she would run out of money though. She was seventeen going on eighteen. Who would hire her to work? And would the pay even suffice to everything she needed? No.

Walking into the house from the basement she looked up only to come face to face with Ed. (She was on the last step before she stepped into the house.) She epped in surprise almost falling backwards if it wasn't for Edward's arm wrapping around her waist effectively stopping her from falling to her doom. Brining her closer to stop her from falling over she ended up putting her hands on his chest. (Apparently noting that the yukata was a little too big after all her father was close to six feet.) Her face flushed when she could feel the skin under the thin yukata. Who knew someone so lithe could be somewhat muscular? She flushed further hiding her face in his chest. He brought is other arm around her and it made her feel safe. Comforted and safe.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up only to come close to his face. Her eyes were half lidded not really focusing on anything. She could feel his breath on her lips tasting it. She locked eyes with his and unconsciously tilting her head to the side. His lips were inches away now…

"Meow?"

Kagome jumped sky high, jumping out of Ed's arms but unfortunately she was still on the stairs. Just as she was about to fall again he caught her just like before. Both were breathing heavy in fright as they watched Buyo walk out of the room. Kagome could feel Edward tense and awkward silence followed soon after. Kagome got her breathing under control before she started to chuckle, Edward looking at her confused. But it seemed to be contagious because soon he was laughing as well. Both used each other for support as their laughter filled the house killing the awkward moment.

Page count 32


	16. Chapter 16

 CHAPTER FIXES

Edward lay on his couch now tired but sleep wouldn't welcome him with open arms. He was too worried about everyone in his demotion; just these past three days he had little time to worry about what happened. But he couldn't do anything since he was stuck here in this different time…or dimension. How much time was passing in his time and was everyone all right? He was sure Sensei was all right after all she been through, she was a strong women. And Izumi would take care of Winry. What worried him was what scar was up to, was he killing people right at this moment that he could of saved if he was there? And Roy was he mocking him because he went missing? Was everyone worried about him because Ed and Al went missing? Or did they not care and declared him dead?

Edward grabbed his head and sighed. It was just too much to think about. He liked it much better when Kagome was next to him with her soothing aura making him forget everyone and everything he knew. He liked it better when her kindness filled him and made him wasn't to protect her. Ed knew she was just up the stairs but…to him it seemed miles away. He didn't want to remember any of this right now; he just wanted to forget it all since it was just too complicated to sort out.

Resting his head on his linked hands Edward stared at the ceiling. So much could be happening with him gone and he knew that this peace he just received wouldn't last. Kagome will be gone from his life as soon as they found a way to get them back. She said she had a theory but needed to hear their story before she could confirm it.

The thought of leaving her made him both angry and sad. Who would protect her when they left? Who would take care of her when she was hurt? Growling he rolled over and looked at the back of the couch. They almost kissed on the stairs and if it weren't for that cat he would have got it! He never hated cats more then now. They already shared one but that one didn't count, as it was an accident. He wouldn't admit out loud that he was attracted to her, first just because of her aura but now…he realized there was more to her and he found he liked everything about her. He feared he might become possessive if other men tried to take her away. That man…Hobo? Bojo? He already hated him (Inuyasha too) and he never met him! …Maybe she could come with them? And he could leave her at Winery's house when things got too heated. He could see her smiling face waiting for him to come back. Yeah…

Smiling he allowed his eyes to close. Everything will be all right, because he had faith she would find a way to get them home and maybe even just right after they left…

Sleep finally took him but what he didn't notice was that there was someone standing next to the couch. She stroked him hair before pulling the sheet up to his shoulders. Giving a soft smile to him she walked away and up the stairs.

Alphonse watched the whole thing curiously and confused. He was opted to say something to her when she came down but no sound came out of his mouth.

Kagome could sense Edward's unrest in his aura all the way upstairs in her bed. She hopped that he wasn't upset about what almost happened. After she was out of sight from him she had hit herself in the head so many times she swore she had a concussion. But she didn't feel guilty about what she felt during that moment. For the first time in years she felt safe. More safe then when she was with Inuyasha. But it was too early to say anything and besides she shouldn't get attached for they would be leaving soon.

She was stumped on how they got here. Something must have brought them here and for what propose? She cracked out of her thoughts when Edwards's aura flared higher with strong emotions. What in the world was wrong?

Walking down she looked at the couch. As soon as she stepped near his aura calmed and he fell asleep. Confused she stroked his hair before pulling up the covers up to his shoulder. His face was peaceful and she resisted the compelling feeling to give him a kiss for she might wake him up. Turning and walking away she walked up the stairs and to her bed.

She hopped tomorrow would be softer then today, she was tired from the trip to the past and the explanation. Being a veteran of war and remembering it was hard. War may seem to be just a word of battle to people but words can't always describe the horror of something seen. People in the Vietnam War developed Vietnam Veteran's syndrome where the horror of battle would always haunt them. Imagine having to hide under a comrades dead body just so that enemies would think you are dead, or watching your friends die in bombs and more. War isn't just a word it's a horror that scars people for life.

And the fight with Inuyasha was not only straining on her emotions but it was tiring as well. She just hopped that tomorrow it wouldn't be as straining.

And with that she fell into darkness letting the wings of Hypnos and Morpheus take her away.

-

Morning came to early to Kagome, since she was so use to waking up just as the sun rose from the Warring States era all of her instincts where telling her its time to get up. Sighing because she couldn't fall asleep again she got up and did her morning ritual of getting shower bush hair and wake up.

It was about ten minutes later when she went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Pulling out her pan she decided to make Egg-in-a-hole. (I love egg in a hole!) Humming she took a small cup she cut a small hole into the middle of three pieces of bread. Putting butter on the three pieces and the three cut out parts she put them into the pan. Pulling out of her fridge small eggs she waited a few moments before cracking an egg each into the holes.

-

Edwards nose twitched as his stomach grumbled. Food… Crawling out of his makeshift bed he barely notice Alphonse say a 'good morning' to him. Walking into the kitchen he sat in his set and was rewarded with a serving of breakfast. Looking down his numb brain was confused. It looked like his egg was in his bread.

"Kagome?" his voice was husky from sleep. Kagome's face flushed a bit but she ignored it.

"Yes?"

"Why is my egg eating my toast?"

Kagome looked confused but then she thought about it. He must have never had egg in a hole before.

"Its called Egg in a hole. You eat it by opening the dippy egg and dip the cut out piece of bread into it to eat it. Then you use the bread around the egg to eat the rest of the yoke and the egg. Understand?"

Edward just mumbled something about too many sentences. Kagome laughed along with Al.

They started eating.

"I wish I had a real body so that I could try this, it looks good!"

Kagome looked at Al and sighed. She figured out why he couldn't eat and it angered her that he was like this. What happened to make these two brothers too make them like they are today? Did they get attacked or do it to them?

"When we get your body back Al I'm sure Kagome will make all the food you want, right Kagome?" Kagome looked up at him before nodding.

"Yeah. I'll even bake a chocolate cake!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kagome smiled. But they wouldn't be here for long right? They would leave and she would be alone once again.

After they finished Kagome collected the dishes before realizing there were still some in the sink from yesterday. Grabbing a sponge she started to do the dishes.

"Kagome?" She looked at Edward and noticed how his braid was frizzy. It was probably knotted as well.

"You don't have a brush do you? You can use mine if you don't mind using it?"

Edward just smiled softly. 'Always thinking of others.'

"Yeah I need one but I could just make one out of alchemy."

"But that would take supplies that I need around the house."

Edward sweetdropped. She was right on that.

"It's upstairs…"

"On your dresser." Edward finished for her before getting up and walking out of the kitchen. Grabbing the gi and hakama out of the side of the couch he headed to the stairs and upwards.

"Kagome-san?"

"Please just call me Kagome. San is just to formal."

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome just smiled, he had a lot of manners compared to his brother.

"Hum…"

"How is your theory?"

"I'm stumped on something right now but once you tell me your story I'm sure that I might be able to over come it."

"I see…"

-

Her brush worked perfectly and he liked how when he was done his blond hair was mixed with her black. He planned to keep it there mixed with hers but she might get mad at him so he had pulled all of the hair out (including hers) and threw it away. Stepping out of the shower he was trying to figure out how to wear this outfit. God did he miss his boxers…

-

Kagome finished with the dishes and was waiting or about ten minutes for Ed to come down.

'Probably having trouble with the gi and hakama. Cant blame him since he never worn one before.'

"Excuse me for a moment."

With that parting sentence Kagome went up the stairs and rounded off too the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

"Ed-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Put the gi on first and close it. Then put on the hakama over the gi until it's on your waist and tie it. Make sure that the slits on the sides are covered by the gi on the inside."

"Thanks." Gratitude rang clear in his voice.

"Your welcome." Kagome leaned against the wall next to the door and waited for the older Elric to emerge from the bathroom. When the door opened she smiled at the site of Ed in a white and blue gi and hakama. Ed saw her smile and looked at what she was dressed in, it was normal jeans and a white tank top.

"I feel stupid."

"You may be blond but you're not stupid. And it looks fine on you."

"Well that's what you say, you're dressed normally!"

"Oh? If it will make you feel better I'll change into my Miko outfit."

Ed looked at her face and knew she was serious. He smiled.

-

Kagome and Edward came down from the upper part of her house. Al took note of her change in attire before looking at his brother. He started to laugh at how strange he looked. The gi dropped a little bit more then it should have showing how skinny yet strong Ed was. The pants were a little to long for him hiding his feet. Edward's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his little brother. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, Edward calmed down some before sitting on the couch; scooting over he made space for Kagome. The Miko sat down on the empty cushion and settled down.

"We will start with the basics of Alchemy and the philosophers stone. In Alchemy you have to give something of equal value to what you want. But not everything can become something else. Like you give grass to make bread but sand wont make bread. The Law of conservation."

"So you're saying that not every substance has the same properties, so each result varies?"

"Exactly! You got that pretty fast Kagome-chan!"

Kagome just smiled waiting for them to continue.

"Alchemy has many rules that we wont go into. But there are many types of Alchemy and even taboo's too."

"Taboo's?"

"Human transmutation is forbidden."

"Bringing the dead back to life?"

"Yes. It's forbidden because no one can successfully do it and it harms the person or people that do it. It takes body parts, any body part. But another reason it is forbidden is because it creates a monster."

"A demon?"

"No, a homunculi."

"Homunculi?"

"A homunculi is a living body with no soul. They are created in human transmutation, but they aren't human; they look human but have abilities that humans will never have."

"I see. Is there a way to kill them?"

"When they are near their old bodies or flesh they are weakened. Other then that I don't know."

Kagome's eyebrows were curled inwardly. This was interesting. Human transmutation that failed created something that was almost like a demon.

"Go on."

"We fought them before and they call themselves after emotions. Lust, greed, gluttony, and envy."

"The seven sins!"

Both jumped at her exclamation.

"The seven sins are Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Greed, Wrath and Sloth. If they have names like that then there out to be more then those four."

"More?"

"With the seven sins there are seven virtues. Chastity, Moderation, Generosity, Zeal, Meekness, Charity, and Humility. The seven virtues are the opposite of the seven sins."

"I see…"

"Continue?"

Edward snapped out of his thoughts.

"Alchemy uses symbols to transmute things, I'll explain why I don't need one later, we need to draw a symbol and imagine what we want it to do. But even that does have limitations."

"So Alchemy has a lot of limitations but yet a lot of creating field?"

"Yes. Now this is where the Philosophers stone comes in. Do you know anything about it?"

"It's a substance that alchemists long ago tried to make. It's said to grand any wish but they stopped making it for some reason."

"You're half right. The Philosophers stone is a stone that boosts alchemic power and gets rid of the law of conservation."

"So its an amp that increases you power so much that you can over come any problem and make those grains of sand into the bread you hunger for?"

"Exactly." Edward nodded.

"But we know why the Philosophers stone isn't made all the time."

"There is a huge price to pay to make it so that's why everyone quite making it."

Edward and Al looked at each other and nodded.

"Humans." They stated at once. Kagomes face went into clarity before darkening.

"So the whole reason people never finished it was because of the life it taken to make it."

"And not just one life, many. Tens to hundreds maybe."

Kagome looked shocked. Hundreds!

"We are trying to find a way to make the stone without sacrifices. But so far nothing has come up."

"Alright."

"That's the basics of what we are about to tell you."

-

Kagome just stared at those two, they what! She couldn't believe it. Grabbing Edwards metal arm she pushed his gi open and inspected the arm closely. Ignoring Edwards's stunned and bright red face she touched the junction of the automail and the shoulder.

"You know…it's not the shell of the body that makes the person." She touched where his heart was. "It's the heart." Kagome smiled up at him before getting up and walking over to Al.

"Excuse me, I'm going to pull your head off."

"Wha…?"

Kagome took it off and looked inside for his seal. Looking at it she tried to sense anything from it. She could feel warmth come off of it; this was where his soul was bound on the armor.

"I see…" she handed Al his head back.

'This clears some things up. That means there is a tree in their time and dimension that is the same as mine. Plus not only are they from another time period but another dimension. So the God Tree brought them here but how…'

"Kagome-chan?"

Before she could respond a knock on her door sounded through the house.

"A visitor?" Kagome sighed then, so much for her explanation. Maybe she shouldn't answer it but the knocking continued. Kagome sighed.

"Stay here I'm going to answer it."

Kagome left the room and Al only looked at his brother who had a goofy smile on his face.

-

Kagome straightened up before she opened the door. Pasting on a smile she saw it was the sissy barring gifts.

"Hojo-kun! How nice to see you."

"I brought some herbs that will help with the joint pains you have."

"Hehe…. thanks." Kagome reached out and took them noticing a little to late that Hojo was trying to get their hands to brush. She had to be polite, she had to be polite; Kagome repeated in a mantra in her head.

"I'm sorry I'm kind of busy today."

"Busy?"

"Yeah, our shrine just got some volunteer help. I'm training him now."

It was the only excuse she could come up with to get him to go away.

"Him? What's his name?"

"Elric Edward."

-

Snapping out of his thoughts with a sneeze he looked around for Kagome.

"She left to answer the door."

Edward got up and left towards the door.

"She said to stay here! Brother…geeze."

-

"Elric Edward? I never heard of him. Is he from around here?"

"No I'm not." Edward walked into sight next to Kagome. Kagome looked down to him and sighed. Edward noticed the Package she was holding before he looked up at Hojo. His eyes narrowed when he recognized the boy as the sissy Kagome was talking about.

"Its nice to meet you Elric-san." He held out his hand towards Ed. Edward glared at him and the hand but Kagome bumped into his side and he was forced to shake it.

"Sure." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Letting go of his hand as fast as possible he whipped it on him hakama.

"So his parents let him volunteer her?"

Kagome looked confused, Edward just stared at him with a look of 'what is he talking about?'

"He's quite the little guy isn't he?"

Kagome winced when Edward straightened.

"Ed-!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY BUG THAT ESCAPES THE WRATH OF A SHOE BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL THAT HE FITS IN THE GROOVES AND CAN'T GET SQUASHED?"

Kagome tried to stop him but it was too late, as Edwards metal fist had already landed on Hojo's face. That punch knocked him not only of his feet and to the ground but he blacked out. Kagome was surprised he still had his teeth.

"ED-kun! As much as I think that was great that you punched him, he didn't … ok never mind on that, I just don't want to nurse his wounds." Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Then why not leave him out here?" That got a chuckle out of her but she knew she couldn't.

"Help me get him inside." It was spoken as an order with no space to argue.

-

After setting Hojo on a chair ("He isn't laying were I sleep!") and bandaging the huge bright bruise on his cheek ("What did you do?") Kagome slumped onto the couch tired. Today wasn't going to be a relaxing day at all.

She could tell Edward wasn't sorry and that drew a laugh out of her. Edward was very sensitive to his height. Smiling as she looked at the pouting Edward she just chuckled. Maybe today won't be so bad.

-

What happened? The last thing he remembered was being punched in the face by some short kid…wait he got beat up but some short kid in front of Kagome! He moaned out loud when that thought came to mind.

"Hojo-kun?"

-

She spoke out loud to him when she saw his stir. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes before looking around. He gabbed his cheek when it let out a throb when he tried to smile at her.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Here let me help." Getting up he walked up to the kitchen and faintly notice as Edward followed behind and was that…It was a suit of armor! Maybe it's for the shrine or something?

Kagome pulled out the kettle for the tea and he took it out of her hands before she could fill it with water and did what was aforementioned. Edward growled at him quietly. He was making himself too much at home here!

"Plain tea?"

And Kagome was acting the part of hostess perfectly. He could tell that her smiles were fake but it still pissed him of that this guy was even here! Looking up he saw something he didn't notice before and smirked. Come on just step back step back!

And he did. Edward clapped his hands and softly put them to the wall. He made the part where the pancake was nonstick and watched gleefully as it fell straight on Hojo's head. Since it wasn't completely cooked it smashed into his hair. Ewe…

Kagome gasped trying not to laugh when she saw Edward smirk and Alphonse just smack his headpiece.

Hojo raised his hand to the offending object with a disgusted face. This was just not his day.

"I'm sorry to say that my shower pipes have clogged and I was fixing them when you came."

Edward started to snicker.

"It's ok! I'll just go now." And with that Hojo just ran out of the house. When they heard the front door slam Kagome just started to laugh hard. Her throat allowed it now since it was less bruised. Alphonse just shook his head. Poor guy. Edward clutched his side and fell over laughing. That was one less suitor after Kagome! Hehe…maybe he can get her to come with him after all!


	17. Chapter 17

You can always find good in something bad is updated! Drop a review by!

Things calmed in the house after that Hojo incident. The quite in the house was a little strange so to crack the ice Kagome coughed. The two brothers looked towards the miko and she flushed not knowing what to say.

"Um…" then it came to her, she still had to explain the theory she came up with. Maybe this will help them get home to their own world?

"About the theory. I have it almost salved its just this one part that I cannot figure out."

Edward nodded, sitting on the table waiting for her to continue; Alphonse just waited.

"I know there is a tree just like mine in your dimension, Al-chan confirmed that for me. But you two said that a white light came out of the tree and dropped you off here. I don't think you two activated the tree at all. I have a feeling something in my time and era made you two appear here."

"Something here? But what?" Kagome looked at Al.

"I don't know. I know that the God Tree wouldn't do such a thing on its own for the tree doesn't have enough power to do such a thing. Something must have aided the tree. I'm not sure what."

"Kagome, you said that you just came out of the well when we appeared right?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think the Shikon could have acted on its own?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a while. 'The Shikon acting on its own?' "If it did act on its own what purpose could it have for brining you here?"

"Maybe it was sad because you were sad and thought you needed company?" Both looked at Alphonse like he was crazy. The stone have feelings?

"If the stone had feelings I guess it would make sense to reflect what I feel." It was scary to think that the Shikon could act on its own will. Just imagine the chaos it could cause!

"But can the Shikon act without the master calling it?" "I'm not sure on that Ed-kun. If the Shikon was the whole reason we are in this mess, then maybe I made a wish on the stone without realizing it?"

"And if you did that it caused us to come here. That makes some sense." They all nodded.

"If I did make a wish I wonder what I wished for. Did I wish it while I was asleep or did I say it out loud without realizing it."

"That's possible."

Kagome put her head down. This could mean that Edward and Al were merely here because of some wish! That means she could of also messed up their entire future by meeting them. She just hoped things would go back to normal but that would mean they could never see each other again. A prick hit her heart at the thought of being alone. One day they would have to leave, nothing can keep them forever in this peace, in this frozen piece of time. Not even the Shikon can grant such a thing.

"Kagome-chan?" "Hum?" "What's the matter?" "Its nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing. But maybe if we use the Shikon again we can get you guys back to your world! I know that every wish has its consequences, but I'm sure that I can take the penalty for it." Kagome grinned at them in mock humor. 'After all, the wish to get you here cost me my old loves life. My wish for Inuyasha to live again cost me his love. What more can't I take? I don't have anything more to give but my own life.'

Edward's face lost any look of emotion on it and Kagome sighed. He worried way too much. Kagome wished Ed would look away, that piercing gaze almost hurt. She could feel it drilling in her head like it was creating a hole to look inside her mind. What could he be thinking? She did her best not to look him in the eye as she leaned against the sink. It was a little wet…sink…wet…the washer! Perfect!

"Ed-kun's cloths are still in the washer. I should get them out before they get even more wrinkled!" her voice sounded a little too high pitched even to herself. Before she could get to the door Ed grabbed her arm.

"What are you planning?" Kagome's normally calm aura went cool but not with anger. It was a deep sadness that chilled his bones. Just like before when Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the house Kagome's aura had been tinted in fear though she didn't show it. Her aura told him her moods and when something was wrong and right now something was on her mind.

"Planning?"

"I mean, why will you take the hit when you don't need too? You already lost so much!"

Kagome looked down upon Ed's face looking for any sign of pity, only to uncover none but a strange look of panic.

"That's the thing. I have nothing too lose now. Once you lose everything you have there isn't anything you can't lose. So there isn't anything the jewel can take away from me."

Ed's face-hardened. Her aura was silent, an empty space. Her eyes looked old like she lived for hundreds of years, but retained her youthful looks.

"But you could lose your life! You still do have something to lose!"

"My life isn't that important! Getting you home is top priority! I could be destroying your future or even your very destiny by keeping you here any longer then necessary!"

"I don't care!"

"But I do!

"Then don't! You're not even from here! And the Shikon won't take the life of its protector! It can't kill the last miko!"

"You don't know that! What if it does take your life away!"

"Then I'm fine with it!"

Alphonse watched the arguing back and forth scared, anything could come out of this argument. They could leave, Kagome could hate them or vise versa or even she could abandon them to fend for them-selves! They knew nothing of this world, jus that its strange technology alone was enough to confuse them.

"Are you so ready to die that you don't care! What about the people around that you that want you to live!"

"What people! They are all dead!"

"…"

Kagome and Ed were face-to-face glaring. Growls of frustration were passed between the two and the glares or scows on their too close faces were almost comical. It would have been if the situation at hand weren't serious.

Kagome didn't like how quite he got. It wasn't until his grip loosened before tightening on her arm (to the point she felt like it would crush) did she gasp.

"What about us?"

What was he getting too? This strange calm from him sparked fear in her. The hand tightened even more.

"ANSWER DAMN IT!"

Kagome swallowed trying to sooth her dry throat and mouth. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Clearing her throat her voice was a little hoarse but at least she would speak. Gathering her resolve she looked down at Ed, it was strange to have to look down at a man, and forced her voice through the tightness of her throat.

"I care. That's the thing. I care. And I would give my life to get you back to were you need to go." It came out quite and calm and for some reason a weight felt like it was lifted from both her mind and her heart. A strange sense of relief seemed to feel her veins like water and spread throughout her body as fast as fire. Edward must have felt it too for his grip loosened a bit and his stare became less harsh and more of a look of surprise.

"I care…please understand. I just…" Words didn't seem to fit. Words just seemed to ruin the moment and limit everything she wanted to say. She tried to get Ed to understand through looks but he didn't seem to completely get it. Or maybe even her eyes couldn't transmit what she wanted to say. But the strangest thing is she didn't _know_ exactly what she wanted to express. Her light heart seemed to become heavy again as a burden was once again placed upon her heart. It was like a secret's secret, which forgot to tell its owner.

Silence filled the room but it wasn't calm or upsetting. Alphonse just watched from the back, knowing that one word would ruin this moment. He watched as Edward let go of Kagome's arm and walked out of the room. Kagome stood there for a few moments, glanced at him and then walked out to the door for the cellar. Even though he was there Al felt as if he missed something.

-

Kagome hung Ed's cloths on the line in utter silence. No thoughts were needed since her brain felt dead; like a huge rock was inside instead of the organ she really needed for thought. The wind blew ruffling the cloths making them sway softly. To her it felt cold and like she was once again riding on Inuyasha's back with his cloths making that same swaying sound…

Her and the wind were never friends or enemies. At times it would benefit her and others it would just mess things up. But she learned that when ridding on the hanyou's back she come to hate it, for whatever direction it blew she was always blinded by dry eyes or her hair. And firing an arrow in those conditions weren't easy.

When everything was hung up she looked to the sky to see it was still early. Not even noon yet; so she simply sighed. So much for a peaceful day, Hojo visiting then this weird fight that made her feel uptight and tired and the day barely started! Turning away from the sky she got a glimpse of a red hakama sitting on the roof. She didn't have an idea how he got on the roof but she let it go and went inside.

Ed watched as she hung his clothing to dry (his dignity lost when his underwear went up). The morning sun reflected off of her hair highlighting the blue tints in her hair almost like a halo. The breeze blow her hair to the side and his heart grew heavy. It hurt to yell at her, but that reaction he got out of her was strange. So she does care about hi- them. But to give her life?

It made him worry to leave her alone. She reminded him of an old lady who has lived her life to the fullest and is ready to die at any time. She would sacrifice herself because there is nothing for her to really live for now, only to protect the Shikon. But even in death she would have to guard it just like Kikyo, and Ed had a feeling she would fight with all her soul this time to never be reborn. So it was fine to her to die at any time it seemed since she had no regrets (that can be fixed) and fear mixed with the worry.

He would make her live, give her something or someone to live for. The fear calmed as he smirked, yeah he give her something to live for all right.

-

Kagome looked at her wallet and sighed. She didn't have enough money for oil or anything remotely like it. This was bad…

Maybe she could ask them to use some kind of elements to make the oil they need? Kagome hoped so because with the mere pocket change she has now the miko couldn't even afford a loaf of bread. But she couldn't get a job not with her temporary housemates. Damn…

"I need to get a job."

Sighing she set her change on the table before walking out of the room. This feeling was too depressing and she just wanted it too go away. What she didn't notice was that Ed was behind her trying to say something but stayed quite interested in her sigh and words.

A job? What for? Walking up the desk he saw a few coins resting upon the wooden surface. Looking into her wallet he saw no money what-so-ever inside the pocket. Was this all the money she had? That meant she couldn't afford the oil they needed let alone some food. His eyebrows scrunched together in thought before he set the wallet down with an idea. But first he needed his brother.

Searching turned up Al sitting in the living room petting the cat looking lost and in thought at the same time.

"Al."

It took a second time to get Alphonse too look at him.

"Brother!"

"Shh!" Alphonse looked confused and sad. Whispering he stood up.

"You need to apologize to Kagome-chan! She looks so sad and…"

"I know. Don't worry, first I need your help." Ed got a questioning look.

-

Kagome looked at the clock. Ed and Al have been missing since before noon and now the sun was just setting. Were could they have gone? Did they leave her? Kagome hoped not, they probably wouldn't last too long out there if there secret is found out. She set supper for two on the table, it was soup again as there was nothing but leftovers and her fridge wasn't exactly the most full thing in the house. Setting down next to her steaming bowl she slowly stirred the warm liquid.

The miko jumped in fright when a thump alerted her of the front door being open. She wasn't sure if it was Ed or an intruder but she wouldn't take her chances and grabbed a pan. Waiting by the opening of the kitchen door she saw someone start to walk into the room. Her fear grew more and adrenaline blocked her ears. Before her minds eye registered the blond hair she swung the pan to impale. Before it hit Edward dogged to the side and the pan it the ground. Kagome blinked before looking to the left Ed was leaning on his right hand his legs ready to move if need be. The miko looked up to the mans face to see surprise on his face; Kagome stood up before scratching the back of her head and grinned hoping it might break any ice that might form.

"I wasn't sure if you were you or if it was an intruder."

Edward stood up before nodding. Alphonse came through the door and looked between them and finally the floor. A look of outright surprise came to his face. (You do know that I say this like it is shown on the anime, Al has his facial expressions too.)

"Kagome-chan! You put a dent into the floor."

"Hu?"

It was true the floor had a dent the size of the pan she was holding. Kagome stared at it for a few moments before hiding the pan behind her back and closing her eyes smiling bigger.

"I didn't do it!"

Ed's face went pale. That thing could have hit him! And to think she doesn't even look that strong at all. Well then again looks can be deceiving after all she doesn't look like one who went to war and lived, or like someone who lost everything. Looking at her he sighed with relief that his reflexes were good or he would be dead or brain damaged! He felt pity if someone every tried to sneak into this house to rob it.

"Ed-kun? Al-chan? Where were you two?" She put her hands on her hips, pan held in her right as if saying 'you better answer'. "It's been all day and I was worried that you two got lost or left!" A glare.

"We went out and transmuted some oil."

Kagome gave them a blank look.

"I know you don't have a lot of money so I decided to try to find something to make into oil."

"So that's why you were…. wait a minute! How do you know how much money I have?"

"I sort of looked through your wallet ear…lier…hehe…" Kagome glared at him.

"And why would you look through that?"

"Hehe…umm…" Ed put his hand behind his back and sweating looked for a sigh of escape. Looking over to Alphonse, getting the same reaction with her glare she asked him the same question.

"I…umm…haha…" Ed used this as a distraction and ran out of the room. Kagome looked over when he ran out and growled. He wouldn't escape! She ran after him further into the house.


	18. Chapter 18

EXAMS…..

The moon glowed, though it was only a small part in the sky it provided enough light to illuminate the figure sitting on the roof. A sparkle glowed in his hand as he started down at it almost transfixed. It had been a few hours since Kagome had chased him around in some strange form of anger that lead him to sit here on the shrine roof.

But man was she strong! But he guessed that's the side affects of war. You grow strong but your mind may suffer at anytime you are weak enough to let the memories haunt you. But that frying pan and the floor made him worry. What if that hit him?

'Wonder if she hit someone with one before?'

Looking down at the softly glowing item in his hand he sighed and clenched it within his non-gloved grasp. He was thankful that the sleeves were long enough that he could walk around without his fake arm being seen. Edward tur**n**ed to the moo**n**sighi**ng.**

**He wanted to apologize for disappearing for a while and making her worry but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to do it, so he hid himself up on the roof tops hoping to let Kagome cool down some. He knew she had a while ago for she took down his cloths and put them into a basket to carry away.**

**'Poor Al, hope he is ok.'**

**In fact Alphonse was just fine, for when Kagome returned to the house her search fruitless, she calmed down enough to let him talk. But it worried Kagome that Edward might have gone and disappeared on her before she remembered the roof. Before she took of towards the roof she put Ed's cloths on the couch and then carried Inuyasha's gi and hakama into her room. **

**'How late it's gotten.' Kagome just hoped Edward was ok; he has been lingering to long on the roof. Worry got the better of her and she made her way outside.**

**-**

Edward kept his eyes on the moon, mind empty, as he lye on the roof. But his peace of mind shattered at the sound of a thump and the climbing of feet on wood. Sitting up Edward looked to see Kagomes face pop over the top of a latter. When she spotted him Edward saw her smile and couldn't help but grin back at her.

When she crawled onto the roof Ed gripped the metal item in his real hand making him shiver for a second at how cold it was from the night air.

"I'm sorry."

Why was _she_ sorry? He was the one who went snooping into her stuff. Kagome must have seen his confusion for she sat down next to him and looked up at the moon. Edward stared at her far away look and how the moon shown onto her pale skin reflection some strange sort of frailness on her strong skin. The white gi and hakama where still on her and Ed had a strange feeling of matching.

"It's nothing, I finished your cloths."

"Mmmmhh." Kagome looked over at Ed to see him looking distracted just staring. Kagome looked back up at the moon and just sighed.

"You know…when I said that I would take the hit for you two I meant it."

"Kagome…"

"No! Let me finish! I could be destroying your future or even your very destiny just by talking to you. I merely want you two to be safe and to have your lives as stable as they can be without me making the already shaky rocks crumble. And if I use the Shikon the worse that could happen is my death, but the Shikon cant kill me directly."

"I don't want you to use the Shikon for us."

Kagome shook her head and looked directly into Ed's eyes ignoring the anger she could see ready to jump out. She was grateful that he was holding himself back enough to hear her out.

"The Shikon as far as I know cannot be summoned out of the body. But I have another way to get it out but you wont like it."

"But isn't there another way to get to my world without the Shikon?" The desperation in his voice made her worry a bit.

"No, the tree needs more power then its own."

"But it moved on its own and caught a demon!"

"Half-demon. And the tree moved only, I think, because I wanted to protect me. That tree has watched me grow from day one and I have a feeling that it wanted to protect me. But it doesn't have enough power to send two people to another world."

"…But how are we going to use the jewel? Of get it out of your body for that matter?"

When Kagome winced Edward got worried.

"You remember how mistress centipede…"

"NO! NO WAY! You are not aloud to do that! I won't allow it!"

"But...!"

"You are not going to chop yourself up to get the jewel! That's final!" Kagome sighed; she knew it would be the only way.

"Ed-kun, please! It won't be so bad." Kagome smiled hoping to calm his towering form that was standing in front of her.

"My ass I wont be so bad!"

"Look! We have some time and if I get the jewel I can send you back to just after you left! So we can do one cut a day."

Edward was fuming inside. She wanted to hurt _herself_ just to get that damn jewel! Just to send them back to their time! The anger slowed a bit before he looked at what she was trying to do.

'She isn't trying to get rid of us but trying to help us. And she is going to extreme lengths to do it. She cares so much for us. But dies she want us to go away?' to go away hurt but he knew almost at once that he didn't want to leave her alone.

"………. I'll do it on one condition."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He was agreeing! But…

"What…?"

"Only one cut a day and you only have three days to learn to heal those cuts with your power."

Kagome could live with that. She knew that in the two days they knew each other that Edward seemed grow on her and vise versa.

"I'll agree but I get to choose the size of the cuts."

"Fine."

"Deal."

"Then we will start tomorrow." Kagome nodded to him and got up to walk to the latter.

"Don't worry Ed-kun, we will get the jewel for you soon."

And with that Kagome climbed down the latter. Edward felt his heavy heart and looked to the just slowly starting to show moon and felt like crying. From killing her old love to now chopping her up he didn't think he could stay sane for long.

Edward looked down at the now warm metal in his hands and sighed. Holding it up to cover the moon in front of him he dangled the silver locket in front of his eyes.

"So much for giving this to her, maybe another time then?" Edward mused out to the open air before jumping down and heading into the house. He was going to need sleep if he was going to do what he had to do tomorrow. Be it the watching or the cutting.


	19. Chapter 19

Obasan Kitsune – Merry Christmas! I honestly wanted this to be the last chapter, going on for endless pages and being eternally long, but time has cut me short again, it may be vacation time but so much to do I still have little time to focus on this. This is what I could write in my spare time and I wanted to have a true long ass chapter that surpassed my 36 pager but this is all I could get before Christmas. I promise to you all that the next chapter will be, most likely the last and will be the longest I can make it. And it will be exciting! My good wishes to you and it hope that you can wait, I also promise it wont take all year to write (this year for me is long and busy, learning and projects that are time consuming and home life that I need to straighten every half an hour) and I once again an sorry for the short chapter.

The morning came as per usual, Edward, Kagome and Alphonse were awake and food was upon the table ready to be eaten. If Alphonse didn't know them, he would have said that all was normal and nothing was strange. But an aura blanketed themselves, a dark thick black cover that was suffocating even Alphonse who needed not air.

Edwards eyes, that were once dropping slightly from no sleep, before they came to this world where they were rested and a little more peaceful, were restless looking and a little off. Kagome's smiles were half empty and she herself looked like she had no sleep.

Something must have happened, but it seemed they wouldn't share. But something was bugging him and Al knew that what ever it was it was going to be presented before him soon.

Edward did his best not to yawn but every so often one would slip out. He couldn't sleep well, nightmares of Kagome cutting the wrong vain and bleeding to death was scary and the blood spilling was just bone chilling.

HE spent most of the night thinking of a way to avoid this and came up with a few ideas that may allow them to avoid the cutting; he didn't care right now if he never returned, just so long as Kagome was still alive. TO return or to keep someone alive, he was certainly sure he would stay here then return with someone scared or dead as his guide and chaperon.

Kagome seems to think the jewel has to work with it on the outside of her body but what if it was on the inside and still worked. Edward had a suspicion that they were here because the jewel summoned them through the tree; there was no other expatiation other then the tree wishing to make its mistress happy.

What if she could summon it out of her body? But that idea was a little sketchy for what if it tore a hole to get out from where it is? The jewel was cruel, that much he knew, and it didn't care if its owner was killed or not. Not with it impure and full of demons winning against the one soul of the miko inside.

The deal they made, maybe it can be avoided after all.

Breakfast came and went Edward keeping his eyes on Kagomes every move. The dishes, the cleaning of the silver wear and especially when she passed the sharp knives in their holder to him it was as if she would suddenly reach out and grab one of them to cut herself with it.

All this staining without blinking was making his eyes water.

Alphonse watched his brother watch Kagome and definitely knew something was wrong. But he just couldn't seem to get words out of his mouth, so to speak, to ask. The air in the room was heavy and each sound was just too loud to him.

Kagome sighed silently when she felt a set of eyes never leaving her back. Was he going to take back his promise? Was he going to forget the deal? Or did he have a new idea? Kagome knew that she had no other way to get the Shikon but to rip it from her body. It was other she did it or she would have to go and get a demon to rip it out for her, not something she wished to do.

The Shikon no Tama, if she could just sense were in her body it was Kagome was sure that there wouldn't be as much trouble to get it out. Was she really that bad of a miko? Maybe she was too hasty on deciding on just cutting everywhere, what if it was in a major organ?

Maybe she should be the one to change the deal it was after all her suggestion. The air was heavy and she was tired. The dishes were done and Kagome turned around to meet dark molten eyes, anger worry and desperation were the first things she spotted, before clearing her throat and tried to speak.

Her voice was weak and soft but it echoed so it was heard.

"Ed-kun, I want to talk to you about last night."

"Good so do I." His voice was gruff and demanding almost making her flinch but she noticed his dark circles and released he must have been thinking all night to look that tired, eyes no hiding and tired.

"What's going on?"

It was surprising to hear Alphonse's voice and it took a moment to realize he knew noting of this.

"We'll explain when it is cleared between us both, Al." Edward must be tired for he never spoke to his brother that way before in front of her. Like an adult to a child almost.

"Brother…" Kagome looked at Alphonse and smiled, truly this time.

"We have a plan but it is unclear right now. It is on how to get the Shikon out of my body to send you two home. But it seems the deal we made can be avoided, just maybe." Kagome seemed to be relived.

"Deal?"

"To cut me to find it…", Kagome raised her hand to stop any protest to the idea, " but it seems Ed-kun has a new idea."

"Yes, safer by some degrees, I think." Edward began his explanation of his ideas each in detail so that Alphonse could follow. The time flew only a bit before the theories ended and Kagome began her pondering herself.

"I do not think that the use of the jewel inside will work, for I had it in my body for many years and made many wishes. None of them came true, so that can rule out that theory, but as to the summoning one I think I can help some, for maybe I can learn to feel the presence of the jewel. When I was on that journey I could sense the jewel outside so maybe I can learn as to where in my body it is. But if I cant summon it…"

"…. Then we will have to cut it out." Edward bristled almost catlike; you could almost see the tail fluffy and poofed with anger.

Alphonse was watching this exchange and finally understood, he wasn't pleased either but was happy that they may have found a way to get around such a fate. He didn't want to see Kagome go through such pain, expressly since she cannot heal her own self.

"Kagome-chan! Don't feel rushed! I like it here!" Alphonse hoped that this would comfort her some and make her feel less pressured. Their entire return relied on her. But even so, Al didn't mind the thought of staying here; it was peaceful, much less pain then their old lives in their world.

Kagome smiled at Alphonse before the cat came into the room forcing her to break way from the crowed of three and feed the big watermelon of white fur.

To meditate she would need to find a place of calm quite, one without disturbance, maybe her tree, with its calming aura it might help her find what she is looking for. But her finding such a thing may not happen so easily, since the fact that she never knew the jewel was inside her or felt it physically, could only mean that it might become a failure.

Kikyo never could summon the jewel that alone was beyond even her, for if she were able to then the jewel would have been in her hands when Naraku took it in the first place. Kagome wouldn't have had to go through all of this if Kikyo could summon the jewel.

Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to do that, so it would have to be located and depending on its position, cut out.

Or maybe she really could make a wish on the jewel, but just a random wish wouldn't work, most likely. After all, maybe the jewel really did bring those two here, it was hard to believe since the jewel never responded before the feudal era but maybe it acted on its own? Or on her wishes silent to her ears but not her heart? It had to be its own will but did she make a silent wish?

What did it matter, her heart wouldn't make a silent wish to send them home, like two stray cats, she was hoping to keep them even after the rain was gone and dry. But they had a destiny, one of another world and another path, Kagome knew she may have messed up their destiny already, but if she were to jet the jewel then maybe just maybe she could send them back just seconds after they left. And if necessary then she might have to erase their memories, anything to keep their souls stable and free, not bound by the jewel and by her own fate.

But Alphonse said he likes it here and from Edward's staring at her she could tell that he doesn't wish to return either. So the memories might have to go as well…

Edward saw the face of thought turn to sorrow before a smile bloomed on the face like a fake flower. His eyes narrowed some at the miko, was she planning something?

"I'll do my best but I think I want to change my theory, the summoning, now more thought out Kikyo" Edward bristled at the name, "couldn't summon the jewel, but the wishing on the inside might work. Though I don't think its conscious or anything or it would have worked already."

"What spurred the change?" Kagome smiled at Al.

"I thought about it for a moment and remembered Kikyo, if she could have summoned the jewel, I wouldn't have had to go to the futal era, maybe."

When Alphonse nodded, Kagome smiled.

"I have your laundry, your cloak and cloths are done and dry again to wear, you don't have to wear that gi and hakama for another day, just until it's dirty again." In truth Kagome sort of wanted to steal that cloak, it fit her almost perfectly and had a cool symbol on the back, minus the red, just like Inuyasha's gi and hakama, which reside in her dresser drawer though they were the half-demon's they were still useful, she would say it was awesome.

"I folded it with the laundry, its in my room, feel free to go in their and also I can tell that you need my brush again." Kagome chuckled when she saw the frizz of the braid that showed the need to be tamed. He probably wished to shower and Kagome had to go try to find that jewel.

With Edward passing her to head upstairs Alphonse followed Kagome outside and sat under the tree with her watching her sit and assume a meditation position. She seemed to tense and eyes crunched together, Kagome needed to relax but Alphonse was afraid he waould spook her for they been here for five minutes and she looked to be to far away from the solid world.

Kagome couldn't focus on anything, her eyes wanted to open and she wanted to stand up and walk away. What ever the Shikon was hiding it was a definite that it was conspiring with the heart and sharing that secret of a secret. But how could she break a secret of a secret if they are both hidden and all she knew was that they were both unknown and, well, a secret.

Kagome gave a sigh and tried to do her best to relax, Kaede always told her that to wipe the mind of thought and let your unconscious mind drift to do the task that you wish to accomplish, but it only created a problem, she needed to remember her task and know where the Shikon is located.

This was going to be a difficult task.


	20. Chapter 20

Its fixed and not so many skips in time to badly. sorry

It had been three days of searching and silence but Kagome could find nothing nor could she sense the Jewel. This searching was leaving her tired, for the directing of her energy not outward but inwards took a lot of concentration and control, something Kagome lacked on. Even so, with Kagome fully tired, she had reason to carry on and that gave her strength. Ed-kun and Al-chan's destiny were in her hands and she had to fix it before the jewel took over and killed them. It was too black and would never let her have happiness, even if she wished Ed-kun could stay. Her heart refused to let go even if she wished to ignore it, Edward was just too...too...she couldn't even think of what to call him, but it just distracted her from her resolve to get them on their true track in destiny. Kagome wouldn't let them be killed like her old friends, who Kagome knew she had a part in their deaths and had messed with their time to die.

Even so, sitting under this tree Kagome smiled as the god tree sent its warmth into her and allowed her peace. But even with this peace Kagome couldn't help but notice something off about her aura. It was clean and pure as always but something as off and the peace and warmth from the tree seemed more cleansing then calming. Maybe she was just haywire from the use of her powers and the stress of the focus. Or maybe it was recognizing her attraction to ed-kun, Miko's could only retain their powers from purity and as much as Kagome tried to deny her attraction it was impossible, even if she wasn't sure if it was an attraction like that of the one like Inuyasha or just an attraction. But be it like Inuyasha's, once she wasn't a virgin anymore she would lose all power. Miko's are meant to never marry or find a partner and if they do, it is considered retirement where someone else must be in her stead ready to take over her duties.

Kagome pushed these thoughts away for she had to send them away before something bad happened to them. Forcing herself Kagome began her search once again, this time determined to find the jewel. To locate means to be able to focus on it and wish and to wish meant loneliness all over again.

But that shouldn't matter to her; she was a miko, a servant and purifier. Kagome breathed inward and steeled her heart.

Edward wondered what to do, he was nervous and every few minutes kept looking out the window at Kagome. She rarely moved and Edward had to bring her food and pick her put to place her in bed when she passed out, exhaustion or just sleepy Edward wasn't sure which. It was becoming a routine and Edward was scared that she just might find the jewel and something horrible will happen. He thought of thousands of different scenarios of her dying horribly and had to shake his thoughts out. He was rarely sleeping now, to worried about Kagome and even watching her sleep at times, coaxing her though nightmares he wasn't aware she was prone to having.

It was the third day of searching and Edward just stared at her, worried. Kagome took little breaks here and there and spoke with him when they ate but other than that there was little interaction. He could even walk right up to her and stand before her and she wouldn't even notice him, causing him to worry all the more, she was vulnerable like this, easily attacked.

To distract himself Edward took to cleaning and fixing the house every so often, fixing the dent Kagome put in the floor with that pan just days ago, cooking and sparing with Alphonse when he wished to. Time was just too slow and Edward found himself wishing that Kagome wasn't the guardian of the jewel, for he could just find a way to take her to his land and after he found a way to gain his and Al's body back. Then he could live quietly and possible have a few kids...

Ed grinned at the thought for they would be as stubborn as Kagome.

-  
Night came and there was nothing found, Edward looked at her with a face of disagreement but he smiled at her anyway. Holding his hand out, Kagome smiled and took it.

"Any luck?"

"No." Kagome shook her head and sighed, today not a single step forward was made towards focusing her energy for search. It was saddening that she couldn't find control no matter how hard she tried. Maybe in trying too hard, Kagome thought as she followed Edward inside to face a happy Al, I'll try to remain calm and thoughtless tomorrow.

-  
The fourth day started with some bad luck, her water in her faucet was brown, she slept in and she had a migraine unlike any other before. Kagome just wanted to get out of the sun and rest in her dark room but her duty was stopping her. She could tell that Alphonse and Edward noticed and she reassured them by taking some medicine for the ache. IT still wasn't working yet but Kagome had closed her eyes in hopes of stopping the sting behind her eyes.

Her head hurt too much but at least it stopped her thinking, allowing her to slip into a half meditated state. This pain allowed her control over her mind to a point, now if only she could find her center.

Edward watched on and sighed as he stood at the doorway. Another day, he wished she would just quite but they did need to go home, as much as he hated to admit it. He watched Kagome teeter and fall over and he smiled knowing at once that she fell asleep. Walking over he sat her up under and against the tree, brushing her bangs out of her face. He could see the strain on her face of stress and sighed once again. He knew he had to leave her under the tree and stood up, her pride was on the line and he had to let her go. He saw Alphonse out of the corner of his eyes and gave a look that only his brother could understand. Silently he left Kagome under the tree.

An hour later Kagome was floating in half sleep awareness, not wan ting to wake up yet unable to sleep. Without thought Kagome let her brain float and remain suspended, feeling the calm and cleansing feeling from the tree. The tree began to pulse and it was then that Kagome noticed her powers were pulsing in the same rhythm, endlessly lulling her into a deeper state of mind. And then she felt it, her power was in beats pouring ever so slowly into her body's blood stream and flashing from organ to organ, searching silent and soft. Kagome found thinking to be difficult and slipped into a dream like state lured by the beating and the feel of purity though her veins. It felt like days, going ever so slowly and Kagome felt she knew everything and nothing at the same moment, and she didn't want to leave.

Time ticked away and just out of nowhere all thoughts and feelings of her body returned to her. Kagome shot up and all that feeling of knowledge faded but left behind two things. She had found the jewel, its power beating in time to the tree and two a memory.

"I wish I had someone to love..." Those words rang in her head and Kagome suddenly knew what she had done. Kagome stood up and looked at the tree. It as pulsing and as she touched it Kagome could feel its cleansing touch. She made a wish for her heart and the Shikon had responded, only because it was in her heart. It heard her hearts longing and gave it to her. Another memory came to her, a thought from just days ago. 'After all, the wish to get you here cost me my old loves life. My wish for Inuyasha to live again cost me his love. What more can't I take? I don't have anything more to give but my own life.'

Another problem showed up, she not only brought them here on the implications of love but now that the wish is fulfilled Kagome does have more to give then her life now. And she paid the price to get them both here, fir the jewel gave her two people to love, one as a sibling and another as more. But what was she going to do now? Her heart didn't wish to let them go and wishing on the jewel like this would be dangerous. If she didn't care for the man then it would have been different but now that she was attracted to him, the jewel may take from him in its way to cause pain and sorrow to the wisher. Kagome almost wanted to cry and she leaned on the tree. Suddenly she felt weak at the knees as the tree and the jewels pulse grew harder and stronger.

Edward walked outside the house carrying a tray when he saw Kagome lying on the ground. After a second of staring Edward threw the tray away and rushed forward. Knelling, Edward grabbed Kagome's shoulders and turned her on her back. Scanning her face he relaxed when he saw she was only sleeping and nothing more. That's it, she's taking a break. She has been going at this for days without rest. With the jewel we can still return and maybe we can make the cost be Kagome's life here, making her come with us.

Edward picked her up and began to walk her up to the shrine when Alphonse opened the door. Returning from Landry he saw Kagome being carried by Edward. Opening the door Edward stepped inside.

"What happened to her?"

"Exhaustion most likely."I'm going to demand her to take a break when she wakes."

"stubborn like you, brother, but dedicated as well."

"yeah, but I care about her too much for her to kill herself over locating the jewel." and with that Ed carried Kagome upstairs to her room. Alphonse just smiled and was ready to tease hadn't Edward looked so worried.

Not too much time had passed since Kagome had passed out that Edward found himself pacing around her room. He just wanted her to simply wake and his wish was granted when a soft sound was admitted from the woman on the bed. Kagome wiggled some on the bed before she opened her eyes. It took moments before she remembered everything and groaned putting her arm over her eyes.

"your awake."

"obviously."

"touché."

Kagome smiled and sat up. Looking at Edward she saw something she had not noticed before, he had bags under his eyes and looked tired. Kagome's smile faded when she realized she didn't feel that well either, her body was shaking and she felt ill in spirit, heart, mind and body. And guilty. Terribly guilty.

Kagome never wanted to mediate again. She looked towards Edward and saw him sit down upon her bed before raising a hand towards her forehead.

⌠you dint look to good. Are you getting sick? I think it's time to take a break."

Kagome smiled at him, but a pressure was building behind her eyes and swimming in her brain, the beginning of another migraine that Kagome wished she didn't have.

"I don't need a break, Kagome looked at Edwards face and saw his scow, "I won't need one, because I won't need to search again." Kagome's sentence brought only seconds confusion before Edward grabbed her shoulders a look of relief and curiosity on his face.

"You found it?"

"yeah."

"where is it?"

"In my heart."

Edward looked to Kagome and the expression on her face. He knew they couldn't cut it out of her now and was glad for that but her face held a look that sent some alarm bells off. Just as he was about to speak, Alphonse came up the stairs and into the room with a tray of food. Kagome looked at the food and was glad when her stomach didn't recoil from the thought of something solid within and the wonderful smell of rice. Alphonse set the tray down on her lap and she could feel the smile his soul was sending. Edward sighed and coughed to get Kagome's attention.

"If the jewel is in your heart we obviously are not going to remove it." Edward looked at Al and got a nod of agreement. "I don't think it would be dangerous to wish from within for the jewel answered a wish from you that brought us here. But there is still a problem, the cost. Your life is too important."

"My life may not be the cost." Kagome whispered.

"It's your most precious thing isn't it, Kag-chan?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, and I have put you two in danger."

"We are already in danger by being here aren't we?"

"Your entire existence was only in danger and could be easily fixed earlier by simply sending you two back to your land without memories, at the exact time you left. I have-"

"But I don't want to forget!" "NO!"

These two were yelled at the same time that Kagome had to lean back and grab her head as her head gave a painful throb, and her body shook harder. The brothers seemed to notice for whatever else they were going it say calmed for a moment as Edward grabbed her shoulders and leaned her backwards. Kagome felt horrible in both body and emotions. These icky feelings in her seemed too had loosed her tongue and make her say things better not said. She put them in danger and she needed to tell them how and why, but the migraine was beginning to split her vision ad make her nocious and the food on her lap suddenly didn't smell so good. And it was too bright, too bright.

She count focus and could only moan at the pain. Edward looked at her before moving the tray and sitting down on the floor.

"I'll see if she has some medicine somewhere." Aphonse whispered before leaving the room.

Edward looked at Kagome, form giving a shake every few seconds with her arm over her eyes. 'She's in pain because of that damn jewel's hiding; will its cruelty ever die out?'

Edward looked at her and her normally soft tan skin was white with ill. "Damn, probably has allergies to your own powers, since you can't heal yourself." he grumbled as she moaned again. Alphonse better hurry up.

It's been a day now and Kagome was still ill. No, thought Edward, she was getting worse. Kagome just got a fever this morning and was overheating while claiming it was cold but at least her migraine had disappeared and she slept a good sign to Edward. But she wasn't hungry and wouldn't eat anything. Alphonse had taken over kitchen duty because Edward simply refused to leave Kagome's side, almost all the time. While Al laughed at the stubbornness of Edward Kagome was simply embarrassed.

Even so Alphonse knew the reason to his clinginess. It was the same reason that had made them both sad. Kagome wanted to make them forget. That truly hurt and that meant that Edward was to forget her and Alphonse didn't think that was a good idea. Edward was angry about that but he kept it hidden now, more concerned about Kagome. Edward would deal with one problem at a time and it's not like he could argue with a sick Kagome anyway.

The day passed with Kagome smiling a little but they didn't press on questions. They knew where the Jewel was and had to think of a way past the consequences. Just like with the stone they needed to seek another answer. How to make Kagome not suffer but return home? If Alphonse was asked, he didn't want to go home, all the technology here was interesting and there was a peace here that his homeland didn't offer. But he had to go home, to Winry and everyone else, they had a task to do and bodies to return.

Even if Kagome couldn't come along as the price.

Not that Edward allows that, Alphonse grinned at the thought of Edward throwing Kagome over his shoulder with her yelling and hitting him. He could almost hear her calling him an idiot.

It was nighttime now, and Alphonse felt scared, more scared then he had when he had to help give birth or even when his body was taken. Edwards face was grim and full of panic and he was shaking. Kagome was pale, sweating and somehow she had lost weight. Her fever was worse and they could see the pain of the migraine on Kagome's face plain as day. The medication they been giving her wasn't helping and they had no clue what to do. They couldn't take her to a doctor, they had no clue where one was or how to even get there and also they had a grim feeling that the technology of today could save her.

Kagome gave a moan and her hands clenched as her eyes squinted open.

"I'm sorry." Edward shook his head and grabbed one of her hands, pulling it open.

"For what?"

"It's...my fault...you cannot use jewel ...return home." Edward shook his head again. "We can, we just need to find something for the price." Edward and his brother had a small flash back to yesterday, wasn't Kagome saying something like this before?

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed outward, Alphonse could see the strain it took to even breathe for her. "My life...n-not important."

"Yes it is! Otherwise we would have been home and you would be dead."

"I put...danger...c-cost."

'What is she talking about? There is little danger for us but a lot for her. The cost could be her life.' Alphonse looked at his brother and saw the same confused look.

"If you are talking about our existence and souls, we already screwed that up, not much more you could do to make it worse." Edward tried to sooth Kagome but when she shook her head only to clench her eyes and shake all over.

"I-I," Kagome licked her lips and gasped as a spasm of pain shot threw her spine and her heart, causing her left hand to shoot up and grab her chest as she arched of the bed.

"Stop talking and rest, you cannot die on us!" The pain was obviously messing with her head and causing her to become delusional.

"I have so-something to give n-now," Kagome rasped out as her eyes opened and met Edwards. "I-I care."

"I care too."

"So do I, no please rest kag-chan! please..."

Kagome's pain clouded mind grasped only some of what they said before her vision swam as another spasm of pain shot threw her body. What was it she was trying to tell them again? She couldn't remember and it was getting really hard to think over the pounding of her head. Kagome closed and all turned black.

Edward watched as she passed out on her bed and felt some relief that she possibly won't feel this in her unconscious state. Even if he felt slim happiness at being told that she cared, what did that have to do with cost? Also, another person he loved was dying right in front of him and he had no clue what to do. He looked to Alphonse who just shook his head before wrapping his arms around himself, almost like he was wishing for some kind of heat.

the night passed on with little sleep. And from then that Edward sat beside her mopping up sweat and feeling useless. HE could transfigure without a circle, fight to save life and yet before him he was out of his league here, he was no healer. He faced the powers of healing before and knew that he was no good and failed to bring his mother back. Sorrow filled his soul as he whipped her face again. The time grew to late in the day and Edward found himself blacking out, tired and full of worry. Alphonse went to get new cold water. He was only gone for no more than four minutes.

And Kagome was gone.

Alphonse dropped the bowl of water making Edward jump to attention with sluggish movements. It took only a couple of seconds of looking at Alphonse for his memory to restore and for him to quickly turn to look at the bed. "Al..."

"I don't know! she was asleep and here just minutes ago!"

Edward charged forward with a cry of Kagome before he slipped on the water on the floor. Cursing he stood and ran out of Al's sight. Looking from the water on the floor up to the bed that had its covers pushed back, Alphonse knew that she couldn't off been stolen and had two of gotten up. Only Kagome's steps could pass a sleeping Edward and him without either knowing. But why did she leave and how?

Alphonse took off after his brother, though less nosy.

Kagome could feel her feat moving under her body and moaned as another throb assaulted her head. Was she dreaming? If she was it hurt and she didn't want to dream this dream. Kagome's eyes opened without her command and she felt her face give a smirk as the hot sun hit down upon her. Or, Kagome thought fuzzily, her eyes did open on her command for she was moving her own hands to touch her face and there was no smile there.

Kagome wished this dream would end and somewhere down inside, a sense said, soon.

Edward found Kagome, outside just standing in her yard. He was about to run up to her when he felt something was wrong. Definitely wrong for Kagome turned around and put her hands behind her back and smiled. At first Edward thought her fever was gone and her allergic reaction was over, he opened his mouth to yell at her for worrying him when he noticed what was wrong with the picture.

Kagome's eyes were brown and she had on Inuyasha's cloths and sword.

Edward closed his mouth and went on guard as Alphonse ran out of the house. his little brother almost ran unto Kagome had not he seen Edward's face. Stopping just footsteps in front of his brother Alphonse looked at Kagome, who just laughed and spread her arms out wide.

"What's the matter, Ed-kun? What no hug or kiss for becoming better?" Kagome's smile turned into a smirk and she leaned forward face becoming a little shadowed causing her brown eyes to turn black.

"You bitch! we killed you! where's Kagome!"

"She's here." Kikyo touched her body and smiled. "I am Kagome now. well, not really, her soul is fighting mine even as we speak. I wouldn't have awoken hadn't the tree disturbed my sleep inside the jewel."

"That means it wasn't her powers that caused her illness! it was you!" Alphonse was growing angry as he looked at Kagome's face. Such a look shouldn't be there; she was a kind woman and always had soft features. the sharp contrast was startling, for it seemed the weight loss was because of all the energy Kagome was putting out to fight Kikyo's soul down.

"yes, sadly she is winning." Kikyo's calmness in her voice was unsettling to Edward. What was she planning?

"No matter, it's not like she will live anyway! this is for killing Inuyasha and not leaving us is in peace!"

And with that Edward and Alphonse watched in horror, no matter how fast they moved the wouldn't of been able to save her, as Kagome's body was falling and a white cloud of smoke was floating above her body. Edward was already running and he couldn't even catch her as she hit the ground. Picking her up he saw the damage, a hole, huge and deep in her chest, revealed the missing organ, a heart.

It meant instant death.

Kagome's eyes were blue again and open.

Edwards's vision was blurry and he couldn't stop shaking.

Alphonse looked at the damage and fell to his knees, he had to look away. And when he did he wished he had not, for the white cloud was dripping red and he could see Kagome's heart in the middle still pulsing as it gave its last beat. pure rage flew into him and Alphonse was drawing a symbol on the ground before he even knew what was happening.

He touched the symbol and at once knew something was wrong, it was glowing and a wind picked up. Alphonse looked to his brother and saw his hands on the ground along with the same spark and wind picking up. Kagome's body was there and the jewel was out in the open. almost at once Alphonse was worried that his Alchemy was misdirected.

Edward shook his head at Alphonse knowing at once what he was thinking and looked up at cloud kikyo who was shaking. There was a large glow and everything went to white as everything stilled. there was no wind and no sound, no sparks and the two brothers could feel the alchemy calm. Kikyo's screech took them by surprise and when the white faded they watched amazed as the shikon darted out of Kikyo's cloud and zoomed through the air towards them.

It stopped before Edward who grabbed the jewel and in amazement saw it to be made halfway of solid stone and on the purple side warmth he recognized flowed out of it.

"Kagome..." Edward didn't even realize he was crying until the drop landing on the jewel. It glowed faintly and darkened, absorbing his pain and in the back of his mind Edward could feel its call to use it. To darken it and make it impure. Edward smiled when he realized he was just doing that with his emotions, he could never hold the pureness Kagome did, when it came to cleansing things anyway.

Kikyo was struggling in the air and couldn't move. Her mouth was moving but nothing came out. Edward looked from her to the jewel to Kagome's body. Maybe they could save her. Taking the jewel in his left hand the man looked down at the pale, skinny and bloody body on the ground, still where he set her to perform his alchemy, and moved his hand. Setting the jewel down in the cavity Edward swiped it back up when it went to roll downwards into her body. He could feel Alphonse over him and with a shaking hand Edward grabbed it with two hands to hold inside the cavity.

The jewel shown and almost at once started to spark as Edward opened his mouth to wish, he didn't care what he gave up, just to have her back would be enough. The jewel's sparks continued and burned his one hand making him let go and curse as he shielded his eyes from the too hot white light. This one didn't die down as fast as the other had and only seemed to get brighter. There was a slamming sound and a creaking as the light dissipated enough for Edward to see.

The Gate.

It was here and at once Edward knew what he had down, he didn't use the jewel like he was meant to. It reacted to his alchemy and the circle his blood and hands formed. He accidently casted a circle and there was a price to pay. The gate was open and he could see all the darkness inside and those cold hands reached outward and grabbed him, Kagome, Alphonse and Kikyo before closing.

Darkness surrounded him and there was no forcing of knowledge inside his brain this time, as the hands ripped Kagome's body from his grasp. Edward was about to cry out when he saw the dark blobs cry out in pain and let go of the body they were holding. Kagome's body hit his and at once those hands on him let go. Alphonse was nowhere to be seen and Edward panicked.

It was then he saw something amazing. Kikyo's soul was being grabbed and dragged away as she screamed and just as she faded away bright light shown blinding him. And there was darkness.

Edward woke to a warm body on his and someone shaking him.

"bother!" Al! Edward opened his eyes and sat up, it was bright and he couldn't see at first. When his vision cleared he looked over at Alphonse and was happy to still see his brother, armor soul clad and all before something hit him. Kagome!?

Edward gasped and looked down, Inuysha's gi was full and not ripped like it had been before and without thought Edward pulled it open to come to a vision of skin.  
Well, more precise, breasts. Flushing he closed the folds before putting his ear next to Kagome's mouth. tiny breaths came out and hit his ear. Edward was so happy he could kiss her, but was afraid she might stop breathing.

"She's ok Al, she's going to live."

"But we went through the gate, how are we still at the shrine?"

Edward looked around and realized what Alphonse said was true; they were still at the shrine.


End file.
